Master to Legend: Alola Segment
by The Lost Brother Grimm
Summary: Ash gets betrayed by his friends. Saved by the legendary Pokemon. They send him to Alola. But with his Pokemon stolen how will he adapt to the islands of paradise. Will follow Movie, Anime, and Game events. Ash X Harem. There are only seven and each will be important.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Pokémon and anything related. If I did Ash would be long gone. OC's belong to me the brother grimm, If you have any suggestions please communicate them to me by PM.**

 **This chapter is the updated version, the original chapter 1 is kinda broken, and poorly written. So I have decided that I am going to fix where my first editor did bad.**

 **"Hi"-Attack**  
 _"HI"- Telepathy_  
"Hi"- Normal Speech

 **Please Support the Official Release.**

 **Chapter 1: Going to Alola**

I had to run. Everyone left me, all my friends, they stole my pokemon and wouldn't give them back. They were my true family not the women that I used to call mom. "If you can hear me my friends I will be back to save you, I am just too weak to do so now. Arceus if you can hear me, protect them from harm, return them to me please." I then felt my body go tired and collapsed to the ground. The last sound I hear is an owl like cry as I black out from exhaustion.

 **Flash Back Mode ON**

"Ash sit down we need to talk." Brock says to me as I walk into my living room. All my friends and rivals are there. I had just returned from the Kalos league after losing to Alan and his Charizard. I look over to the my table with pokeballs with a label at the top.  
The label read "Ash's Pokemon." Then had labels of every pokemon I had at the ranch and some that I had dropped off for training.  
From that moment on I knew that this was something bad. I triggered my aura sight and began to monitor everyone including Pikachu. "Ash, you need to quit, stop being a trainer, you're not making it anywhere, look at your records. You have been at this since you were ten years old and now you are almost 15. Five years and still no league victories." Misty says as I stop focusing on them and focus on the one aura I didn't understand. Dawn, she had a blazing blue and green aura. While the others all had the black aura of a traitor, she had the blue aura of a friend and the green aura of family. Even my mom had the aura of traitor.  
"So all but one of you is a traitor, huh, should have seen this coming, I mean it is human nature. I am not even surprised by my mom's betrayal, after all why care for the runt when she had such a great sun with my brother. But let me ask you all a question. When was the last time you heard from Red, or how about when was the last time, any of you actually called me, talked to me, asked me about my travels." I say and they realise that this wasn't bothering me. "Pika, Pika, Chu, Pika" (Yeah, but you're brother won leagues, also I am no longer your pokemon.) Pikachu says as he jumps onto Max's shoulder. I just shrug it off. "First PIkachu, not really surprised about this. Second to all of you not once did almost all of you call me, the only one that ever bothered to call me was you Serena, and I told you that I liked you, but you said that you had fallen for Calem." Instantly I felt a hand on my shoulder. No one seemed to realise it was there but me. Either they didn't see it or they were to shocked from what I was saying. "Alright fine since none of you want me to be a trainer, let me hear what you got for me, but remember my preferences." I said as I moved a chair under me and sat down.

They all froze and then one did the most ignorant thing of his life. "You can just leave pokemon behind, after all none of your pokemon are strong, I mean I beat your Pikachu as a newbie." Trip says as I look at him and laugh. "Yeah, I had to limit him as it was and then Zekrom struck him with Lightning, numbing his electric abilities entirely, it was like he was a level 3 but in reality he was about level 70 maybe 75." Trip froze when I said that. Everything then made since to my ex-friends. I stood up and began to walk towards my pokeballs only to feel something cold and sharp pass through my chest and something burn through my arm.

I turn to see May and Max with weapons in thier hands. I smile as I fall to the ground, fate has ways of working as they all look shell shocked as I hit the ground. Blood seeping from my body onto the rugged floor. They all began to panic as they tried to figure out thier story and I used this time to use my aura to get away.

After I got away the last thing I remember is a tree and then I fade to black.

 **In the Hall of Judgment (Celebi mind set.)**

"Arceus, They have betrayed him, left him for dead. His pokemon are calling out for help. All but that Pikachu of his. He is laughing at the child. He shows no remorse to the child for leaving him with no defence in the forest." Mewtwo said to the alpha pokemon. "This is correct Mewtwo and what have I told you about using my name." I hear father say to the clone pokemon. "Sorry sir but this is serious, the chosen one of so many of us, is now in a forest somewhere probably tired or asleep with no pokemon to defend him." Mewtwo said as the other legends started to arrive and hearing the last part began to ask questions to the one another. "Alright since you're all here I can explain what has happened to our chosen one." Arceus let the talking and murmuring of his children quiet, and then proceeded to explain the situation, "The chosen one has fallen, his pokemon stolen, his friends betrayed him. He is in the viridian forest in Kanto lost and confused, bleeding, shot, stabbed, fading from reality, and all this by the one he called a mother and those he once called friend and allie." Arceus said as some of the younger legends began to panic. I was especially mad and teleported to the one that helped her get better. The one that held her the day that the evil man forced her to destroy the forest. The one that helped save her from the Iron masked marauder.

When she found her chosen one he was on the ground as rain berreted his body. He was not bleeding but that just meant that his aura healed his wound. But he still needed a place to stay safe and away from those that would harm him. "Celebi, why did you leave the meeting, God daddy is very angry with you for interfering with the chosen one… wait your power is not at all on his body, did he heal himself." Manaphy said behind the fairy pokemon. "I have no idea Manaphy, but call the rest of the council down we need to get him to a safe place away from the main regions." I said and I hear the rest of the council voice their agreements.

 **Celebi POV-Viridian Forest**

When the council appeared we were all staring at our Chosen One. "Alright Celebi since you think that is the best movement then you will tell us what to do. You have three jobs to succeed at, The first is to get his pokemon back to him, all but that Pikachu. The second is for you to heal him of his emotional scarring, get him a new family, rather that be a new group of friends or a new mother you decide. The last is to choose a location that no one would think of going to look for him. And I'll tell you what, if you succeed you can join him on his journey." Arceus said to the fairy, Via Telepathy. Celebi nodded and got to work on devising a plan. Starting with the third job, The second job would be easier for sure if she did the third job first. The first job is the easiest for her being that if the pokemon were split between the group of friends she could travel back in time and figure out which had which pokemon. "Father I have the first answer to my first problem." She finally said. "Speak child and I will see if you have done good." "The islands of Alola, they would be perfect to hide him, None of the traitors know where it is, and others that do don't know who he is cause they are still pretty new to the league." Celebi said as Giratina appeared and opened a portal to Alola "Okay your first job is complete." Arceus said to his child of time. "The next part is to find him a family, who will provide him with care and love. They must help him through this time, his heart and soul have been weakened by sadness, hatred, and depression. It has been split into seven pieces." Arceus says to me and the rest of his children.

"He will most likely have lost Perseverance, Integrity, Bravery, Kindness, Patience, Determination, and his sense of justice. He will most likely need love to bring these pieces back out. So I give that job to the legends of Alola and the rest of you, Seven soul fragments, seven girls, make it happen. He needs to be stronger in his heart and his soul. he is already strong in spirit that will never be broken." Xerneas says to all of us. "Now daughter why have you chosen Alola for the chosen one." Arceus says to me. "This part was easy for me once I had the location, I know all about how Alola works, there are teenagers all over the islands and the professor is always looking for help around his lab." Arceus chuckled and said, "Well done now what about the last job his pokemon have been split between the traitors and those they couldn't use they left in the care of Oak." Arceus said to his daughter. "This one I call to all legendaries of all regions. I will become the searcher and guardian of his pokemon and I ask that Giratina watch over his chosen so that I may return his pokemon to him one day." Arceus chuckled and said "Very well child, you heard her my children watchout for his pokemon, send Celebi a signal when you see one and Giratina, send him to Alola but keep an eye on him and I ask that the Alolan legends, please help him keep an eye on your islands and pokemon that are abandoned send them to him." Arceus said and the legends nodded.

 **Alola Region-Alola Region-Trial Cave (Hau POV)**

Today we were asked by Illama to help him around the trial cave. The pokemon in the cave had become more irritated. They had begun to attack trainers and other pokemon that had been trying to take the trial.

However when Illama, Lillie and myself had entered the cave a Gumshoos had appeared and lead us to the back area where it pointed to a kid in trainer clothes with a stab wound in his chest and a gunshot wound in his arm. It looked like he had been left to die here in the cave. Lillie covered her mouth and began to cry, this wasn't the first time she had seen dead bodies after all the events that happened nearly a year ago were proof of that. However she had never seen a kid in this kind of condition.

She ran over to the Gumshoos and began to beg and plead with it to help her get the kid to the hospital. It didn't even argue just nodded and began to help us carry him to the pokecenter which was the closest active hospital. When we got thier the Audio, Chancey and, Wigglytuff began to act. The brought out a stretcher and treatment kits. They rushed him into the Er section of the center and lead us to the waiting room giving Lillie a change of clothes. We waited there all night mostly because Lillie wouldn't leave the kid by himself. It wasn't til the next morning when we would hear that he was stable but in a coma.

 **One week later-Alola Region- Melemele Island (Lillie POV)**

It had been a week since he had been found and he was still unconscious, the doctors said he was barely breathing when he first came in, the doctors got straight to work healing him, starting with a stab wound on his chest. It seemed to have been worse before he had arrived but someone or something had worked on it and slightly healed it and covered it in bandages. Once that was done however his breathing was still labored and ragged. They put him on an oxygen tank and albuterol apparently to open his lungs and allow the air to reach the lungs, easier. But that was a week ago like I said. Now he was making twitches with his hands and talking in his sleep.

But that's not why his was interesting. He had no name, yet everyone had given him the name Ash, as he was like a phoenix, coming back from basically death like he was, is an achievement. "Like the phoenix he returns from the Ash" is what the doctors say. Also on top of that, a green fairy started, to appear during the night the next night he was in the er. It would sometimes have pokeballs with it and would drop them off before vanishing.

Nurse Joy's would take the pokeballs and take them to the center to heal them. This fairy turned out to be a was a Celebi, and it looked like it was watching out for this trainer.  
But that wasn't the most mysterious part. Every so often the cameras would see darkened parts of the walls and floor, that had two red eyes peering through, like they were watching the boy who was in the bed.

But that was the beginning of the week. Yesterday actually we found three pokeballs with a Pidgeot with a mega stone in a sash holder, a Lapras, and a Greninja. Which we put them in the Pokemon center and let them rest but they seemed to know the trainer well. But, again that was yesterday This morning, when I came into his room, we found a Goodra in a pokeball, that someone had placed in his hands.  
But that wasn't that wasn't the best part, he was awake sitting up in the bed looking at the pokeball. "Thank you, Celebi, Giratina for returning him to me." (Originally thought about ending it here, however I am not an asshole so I didn't) He said in a husky dry voice. I made a noise that was somewhere between a squeak and a squeal when I heard his voice. "Hello, there Lillie Aether." He said to me when he heard the noise. "Hi." I said back a little concerned. "Can you tell me where my other pokemon are." He asks me as the pokeball pops open and the Goodra stares at the trainer and hugs him. The entire time he was smiling.

 **Two Days Later: (Hau POV)**

I came to visit the kid me and Lillie found a few days ago in the woods. "So what can you remember about your life so far." I hear Lillie say as I get closer. "I remember a several badge cases filled with with eight badges a piece and a Charizard that would never listen to me." That must have been the kid Lillie and I found in the forest having a conversation, with Lillie. I still can't believe that the Totem pokemon came to help us and the kid get back to the city and to the hospital. "Do you remember your name. Maybe some friends or family we can call they are probably worried sick about you." I hear Lillie ask the kid. There was a brief silence before the kid said something I will never forget. "The person I once was has been shattered by those I once called friend, and those I want to call friends have seen me everyday since I woke up, the name that has appeared before me is Ashton, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. But you can call me Ash." So this was the kid that went missing a week ago. That was in Kanto though and he left two days before hand. So how did he end up here in Alola.

 **Three weeks later (Ash POV)**

The girl with blonde hair came again today, she handed me three pokeballs and said that a day before I woke up they appeared in my room. Her voice was a sound to be heard on a bad day. It was beautiful and made my day everytime I heard it. It made me sad when she left and even sadder when she wasn't here the next day. I mean Hau was okay and he was a good friend and my pokemon were awesome but I knew from the stories they told me I had more out there. This also made me sad because my family wasn't whole and by the sounds of it, those that turned on me had them.

But not everything is bad, yesterday two more pokeballs arrived inside were an Ambipom and Primeape. They told me how they were connected to me. The Ambipom told me that I once traded it to a person as an Aipom. The person that I once called my friend was named Dawn and that he no longer wanted to be her pokemon.

The Primeape told me the story of how I caught it. How when I first tried to capture it I missed and ended up catching a rice ball which made me and him laugh. But he also told me about how I saved him from a nasty fall and that is how I bonded to him.

Then later that night, in my dream I heard a voice. Not the blonde's but a voice that was darker than her voice and when I would dream I would fall into a shadow. In these dreams where I fall into the darkness, I see red eyes. But when I could see again, I would see a dragonic like being that would appear from a black tar like substance that gave me nightmares. He would tell me about the pokeballs that would appear. And slowly my memory of these pokemon would come back.

Sometimes though I would see a green flash in my sleep and I would be in a ruin where a fairy like pokemon was. But it was helping me with my memory problem. Healing my mind a little bit every day that we met.

Sometimes after having these dreams the blonde would ask me, "Do you have any new memories today Ash." I would smile and tell her about my journeys all over the world and about how I saved the world from destruction, when a pokemon poacher tried to steal the legendary titans and, revealed myself to be the chosen one of Lugia. I told her more of the betrayal how I had more pokemon and how I meet them. How the traitors had them and how there were more pokemon on the way, some coming form the wild and some from other regions.

Then the day came that I was waiting for. "Good news Ash, you are being allowed to leave tomorrow. If you feel up to it you can leave tonight." Lillie says to me as a nurse steps into the doorway. "Excuse me but unless Mr. Ketchum is leaving today, you need to go miss, I am not trying to be mean but he still needs a little rest, but he may leave tomorrow, if he does stay for the night" Lillie nodded and got up to leave. As she left she turned towards me and smiled. "I hope to see you tomorrow outside and being your old self." I nodded to her too dumbfounded to speak, so dumbfounded that at that moment I didn't trust my voice to not speak what I was thinking. She smiles again, that angelic smile that made my heart do jumping jacks, then she leaves.

"Your starting to like her aren't you." The nurse says to me. I only nod my head still not trusting my voice to work right. "You know she was here for you everyday that you were out and now that you are awake she stops by everyday even after visiting hours to check on you." The nurse said to me as she took my vytles. "Is it that obvious." I ask the nurse who was a middle aged tanned women. She smiled at me and said "Honey a blind man could see that you like her." She made me smile with that phrase and she smiled when I smiled. "You remind me of my son, he started his journey here in Alola his name is Sun maybe you'll meet him here on the island when you get out of here." I nodded and hoped that I would and he was just like her.

 **Later that night (Ash POV) Talking to Giratina**

I started having flashbacks to the betrayal and how much it hurt. How I almost gave up and wanted to die.  
But I am a phoenix, for in those three weeks I have made new friends, the first is a young lady by the name of Lillie. She was cute, I guess, she had long blonde hair she kept it hidden under a sun hat. She was thin and a little shy. She wasn't a trainer but she knew a lot about pokemon and the islands of Alola. The next is a kid with green hair that is the grandson of the Kahuna of Melemele island. (Whatever a Kahuna is) he was always full of energy and had the spirit of a trainer. He was enthusiastic and was always up for a challenge. His name is Hau and him and his Pichu and Popplio were taking something here called the island challenge. He was supposedly on his first trial when he found me. I smiled at that because I knew I had the ability to go on a journey if I wanted to.

They were the ones that found me covered in my own blood in a forest here on Melemele Island. They called for help and even though no one could hear them help still came in the form of a gigantic Gumshoos (What's a Gumshoos) they pulled me into town with the help of the Gumshoos. Then when I woke up they were here asking me questions. What my name was, was I a new trainer. I answered them all truthfully when they found out where I was from they asked me how I got to Alola and o told then I didn't know how, all I knew was I blacked out from the stab wound in my chest then I woke up in the hospital room. They said that once I was released to meet them on route 1 and they would give me a tour of the island. I smiled and thanked them for what they said and helping me. I smiled and it felt good.

 **Flashback mode on-Ash POV**

"Well we have to go, but we'll be back tomorrow to talk to you." Hau said to me as he left the room taking Lillie with him. I smiled again and felt that the world was right again.

Then I heard it a voice I never wanted to hear again. "Is my son here, Ashton Ketchum." I just wanted to slip into the coma again. "No ma'am he's not, the most recent person we have cone in is a John Doe thats from the island." The nurse said, I knew she was trying to help me. She would come and visit me and ask me about my memories so she knew that I never wanted to see my mother again, not after what she did to me. But I saw my mom turn towards me and I knew she recognised me and I knew there was no way she was leaving without me. "THAT'S HIM, ASH HONEY IT'S ME." I growled and deep sound and felt hatred for the women who wanted me to give up on my dream. The nurse must have been psychic because, she told my mom I was a kid from the island named Sun who was getting a physical to start a journey. Then a owl like pokemon flew in from the window and rested on my arm like he had done this a thousand times. "And ma'am as you can see, his starter just arrived so please leave your yelling is bothering the other patience." My mom began to walk out until she did the unthinkable. She kicked the nurse in the stomach and rushed towards me. Ten guards rushed her just before she reached my bed. From there she began to yell at me. "Ashton Ketchum, you are coming home with me this instant! Your mother misses you, your friends miss you." That broke the dam holding back the anger. I made a gesture that told the guards to let her come. The pokemon that was resting on my arm got off and took a defensive stance in front of me.

"If you really were my mother, you would have let me keep going on my dreams, you would have stopped those traitors from doing what they did. In fact the others traitors I can deal with, Officer Jenny's have already been alerted to the stolen pokemon, I guess you could say from anonymous source." I said to her as I was given help to stand by a nurses assistant. "You let them steal my friend and as far as I care my only family from me. There is no way for you to fix what you have done. Now I want you to sign the papers I have asked to have prepared if you ever came around again. Seperation Papers, I believe they are called, you are to sign, and if you do not then there are Officer Jenny's outside waiting to arrest you. Here in Alola, disturbing the peace is a very heinous crime." She looked at me almost in tears. "I challenge you." I hear her say and I smile. "I accept on one condition, you lose you leave and sign the papers." She nodded and we walked out to the battlefield, me in a wheelchair cause of the meds I was on for the pain.

Once there she throws out her pokeball and a Dragonite appears. "Not even a warm up mother, Goodra take the stage." I yell throwing out my pseudo legend. "Mom you may have the first move." She tried to hide her tears but still called the command. "Dragonite use Draco Meteor try to end this quickly." "Goodra use Aqua and Dragon tails to knock down the meteors then use Thunderbolt." Goodra followed the orders mixing the first two attacks into a sea green energy around his tail and crouching down. When Dragonite fires the attack Goodra jumped higher than one would expect from a pokemon of his size class and started to knock back the meteors. "Dragonite use your Extreme Speed to dodge the meteors then fire a Hurricane." She yelled to her dragon only for her to realize there was no where for Dragonite to go. "End this Goodra." Using his strong legs Goodra launched himself into the air again and fired off a Dragon pulse officially ending the battle. "Dragonite is unable to battle, Ash and Goodra win." My mother looked devastated. She now felt my pain, but this wasn't me talking. "You know the deal, sign the papers, and tell the other traitors what happened cause one day I may just come for them as well. Tell them they better be taking care of my pokemon cause when I come, I will only leave once I have them." She nodded and walked away. I then collapsed out of the chair and onto the ground the last feeling is strong non human arms pick me up and bird talons land on my chest.

 **Dream Mode off- Location Change- Route 1- Alola Region- Melemele Island- Two days later.**

Two days later I am outside the hospital with the owl pokemon which I learned was called Rowlett on my shoulder and my other pokemon clipped to my belt, and right now I am walking towards route one. Hau and Lillie visited everyday just like they said they would. When they found out what happened they asked where I got the Rowlett, so I told them the story, how the owl pokemon had flown throw my window and landed on the arm of my bed. How my mom and I had a battle after she found out that I was in the hospital and tried to take me home. How when I said I would only leave Alola if she could beat me in a battle. How she failed miserable once I brought out Goodra and crushed her Dragonite.

"So you grew up in Kanto." Hau asks me as I finish telling him the story of my first journey. "I heard that the region is very peaceful and serene." Lillie said as we continue to walk down the road. "Yeah it was, and it was always a happy place for me, it was home, I still miss the air. But this is my new home. I will make a better life here and maybe even follow in my father's footsteps and become a pokemon master." I say to them as we turn a corner. "Ah you must be Ash and I see Hau and Lillie helped you get to me, thank you, you two." This was said by professor Kukui who was dressed in a white lab coat and gray shorts. "Hello Professor, wow been a while since I said those words." I say to the professor as I walked over to him. "Yes it has. I see you healed up, that scar gives you an intimidating look. But the ice on your arm says that you are still hurting." Kukui said I nodded and took the ice off my arm. "It's bonded ice, made from mine and Greninja's aura bond I guess I have a bond with him that runs that deep." The ice didn't melt and the area that was once covered in scars was now healed once more. "Sometimes I forget some things like that, so my pokemon that were returned to me help me try to remember what I have forgotten, I know that I have over 65 pokemon stolen form me, but I can't remember what they were. My pokemon help me to remember but sometimes I still forget." Lillie began to tear up. She knew that my family was that of my pokemon. "Ash we are going to help you get your memories and pokemon back. We just need to know you're full name."

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, age 16, wondering trainer.  
Starter pokemon Pikachu,  
Current Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Kingler, 30 different Taurus, Muk, Primeape, Snorlax, Bayleef, Totodile, Quilava, Noctowl, Donphan, Heracross, Sceptile, Corphish, Swellow, Glalie, Torkoal, Staraptor, Buizel, Torterra, Infernape, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, and Rowlett.  
Traded Pokemon: Ambipom and Raticate.  
Released pokemon: Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Greninja and Goodra, bzzt update new release Pikachu.

Given Away: Beedrill.  
Unofficial: Haunter, Larvitar and Riolu.  
Number of badges: 46.  
Titles: Champion of Orange Islands, Defeater of the Battle Frontier of Kanto, Runner up in the Kalos league, and Savior of Kalos."

My pokedex chimed. I forgot I had one when I left my house, the rest are still there. Mom was probably looking at all that was left there my trophies from tournaments.

"Well, Ash we can get them all back to you, but I hear from a little bird that you like to travel around regions and compete in leagues." I nod to what the professor says to me. What he said next both shocked me to the core and made me really happy. "We have the start of a league here in Alola and if you want, you can get a starter from me and start your journey." I nearly hugged the man. This was may have been my chance, no this was the chance, that I needed to prove them wrong. "Alright Professor, I am going to take on the league here." He nodded and we walked down a hilly road that he explained was also route 1. "Alright Ash, things you need to know about the Alola League. First there are no gyms here, we do things called trials. There are a total of seven trials on the islands of Alola. Then at the end of every trial you will need to face off against the leader of the islands called Kahunas. There are four Kahunas just like there are four islands. You will earn Z-crystals at each trial cite, but there are others located at each island, For example, Melemele island has a total of three Z-crystals on it, Normalium-Z, which you get from the trial here on the island, Fightinium-Z, which you get by defeating our Island Kahuna Hala. And Flyinium-Z which is hidden somewhere here on the island." Kukui explained as he showed me a picture of the crystals he was talking about. "Z-crystals are a source of power here in Alola, They allow a trainer and pokemon to unlock power that is hidden within themselves and use the hidden Z-moves that all pokemon can use." As me and him walked farther down the hill, we stopped and looked behind us realizing that Hau and Lillie were no longer behind us. Then we heard it. Her blood curdling scream from somewhere on the island. "Kukui, we need your help, That girl has fallen at the wooden bridge." A large man said to us as, I froze. That scream had to Lillie, I grab a pokeball and throw it up. "Pidgeot get me to the falls." I didn't know how I knew that was where she was, I just knew. A sixth sense if you must but I really can't tell you what caused it. When she appeared she flew down to me and grabbed me in her talons and held on tight.

 **The Falls- Melemele Island- Ash POV**

Pidgeot got me to the falls quicker than I thought she would. She was panting heavily, but I tapped the side of her neck in a loving way and in a appreciating way. She cooed as I looked at the wooden bridge.

On approach I saw what had happened, the bridge had snapped. She was hanging onto a piece of the bridge and a little purple pokemon was in Lillie's arms. "Pidgeot I need you to drop me." I say to her and she follows my order and let's me go. As I fall I pull out Greninja and Lapras' pokeballs and threw them up. Lapras appeared in the river and Greninja landed on the other side of the bridge. "Alright Pidgeot let's go take me to the air." Pidgeot zoomed through the air and caught me throwing me on her back. My mind was blank but filled with a crazy plan. "Lapras get ready if Lillie falls you need to catch her. Greninja I am going to need you to catch me or her if either fall of Pidgeot." Both nodded to me as Pidgeot got closer to the bridge.

The closer I got the more nervous I got because I knew I could only do this if Lillie didn't thrash about. She was scared but if I grabbed her then I would spook her into thrashing. I reached out to her and grabbed a hold.

That was a mistake she began to thrash, this spooked Pidgeot and I ended up throwing Lillie onto my birds back. Myself though, I fell. But that's not what was scary what scary is that Greninja missed and ended up knocking me away from Lapras. What's scarier I had no backup plan. Even scarier, none of my other pokemon could fly or survive in water this rapid. I just smiled as I fell. I had helped a person, saved a soul from death at the cost of my own life. As I fell the smile grew as I began to laugh at the Irony here. Saved by the doctors only to die to a freak accident.

But then the strangest thing happened. I felt myself be caught by something then taken to the other side of the bridge. "You must be more careful chosen one. Alola is a beautiful region but is also unforgiving to those who take this region carelessly." A voice said to me telepathically I then opened my eyes to see a totem like pokemon with a beak. "Thank you for saving me." The pokemon nodded, well shifted its body forward in a nodding like gesture. It then handed me a silver stone that looked like ore from a mine, and flew off.

"Ash that was Tapu Koko, he's the island guardian of Melemele, and what's this he handed that stone to you didn't he." Kukui said to me as I handed him the stone. "What is professor?" Lillie asked him as he began to walk away. "This will be ready for you when you get back Ash, til then come back to the lab and get you registered and also give you the surprise I have for you." I smiled and ran after him. Lillie and Hau not far behind.

 **Ash has arrived in Alola Region. A gorgeous region full of unique pokemon and even more unique people. But the question is does Ash like Lillie and does she like Ash. Find out as the journey continues.**

 **Also Special thanks to Bulbapedia for the pokedex information that was really helpful and again R and R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Calling to the Moon and Sun**

 **So first I thank all those who commented or reviewed or whatever you want to call it. You guys helped me and now I ask for a little favor. I am looking for another new pokemon for Ash so he has five by next chapter. Also I forgot to mention that I do not own Undertale.**

 **Try to stick to Melemele and solely Alola or Alolan Forms of pokemon.**

 **Also thank you to Write the Wrong amd Dragon's Blaze for your pokemon ideas I hope I did them justice.**

 **Also sorry I broke a rule guys but enjoy anyways it's a little different.**

 **Ash POV-A month after hospital stay**

"Alright Ash, let's get your picture taken and you should be all set." Officer Johnny (the male version of officer Jenny.) said as he guides me over to a white screen where a very big and odd looking camera rest. "Any special background wanted Ash." Kukui asks me as the officer starts warming up the camera. "Well actually I don't want a special background that can be random but can I use a pokemon." I ask the officer who just shrugged. "Thank you, alright now come on out Rowlett." I call out my owl friend who lands on my shoulder blade. Me and Rowlett stood with determination in our eyes. "Alright and one, two, three, smile." I smiled and Rowlett fell asleep on my shoulder. He was happy about his trainer being happy. "Alright that is a good picture, welcome to Alola son." The officer said as he passed me a blue book with a picture of the four islands on it. "This is your trainers licence, passport, and record book for here on the island. All of your digital information will be downloaded to a pokedex you will receive from the regional professor Kukui." The officer said to me as I opened said book and saw the picture he had taken. "Now listen Ash there is one more thing that myself and my wife wanted to ask you." Kukui said as Professor Burnet walked into the office.

"Now as you know Ash you are only 16 so you need a parent or guardian to register you as a citizen, now on your passport that space is blank and Johnny here allowed it for a temporary thing. But my wife and I would like to know if you want to be adopted by us." There was a moment of silence, then the noise of a book falling and footsteps running. I had dropped my passport and ran towards Kukui bringing him into a big hug. I then hugged Burnet but when I hugged her I began to cry. "I'll take that as a yes then. Officer Johnny do you have adoption papers here." The officer nodded and grabbed the papers. "Um Dad do you need me here for anything, I want to catch some Alola pokemon." Kukui and Burnet looked at the Officer who shook his head and said "All we need is to know, is your full name."

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." My mom was tearing up as I told them and Kukui handed me three pokeballs and said "For right now that's all I have for you but I know you want to go on a journey so when we get back to the lab, we are going to get you ready." I smiled and high fived him and ran outside.

I left the station with the pokeballs in my hands. I left the pokemon that had come back to me at the lab for now because they were too strong for this island's wild pokemon. I had Rowlett on my shoulder, and I was too lazy to return him to his pokeball. "Alright Rowlett we are going to search for some new friends." I told my avian friend. "Ash I almost forgot this is for you." Burnet said handing me my pokedex, "This is the pokedex you arrived with, but it has been updated with a few new upgrades and the information of all Alola pokemon and alolan forms of pokemon from Kanto."

I looked at the dex for the first time and see that it was my Unova dex, I had switched to it for my journey back because it was lighter and fit in my pocket and was easier to point at pokemon. It was originally black and orange, with a pokeball design as the power button, with a green screen. It was now fiery dark red, lightning bolts, were running up the sides. Above the button was the image of a rotom, that was also a fiery red. The screen was black, and with a crimson red and black pokeball as the button, it looked friggin' sweet. On the back where the camera used to be was where the Rotom's arms ended. It had a digital camera, and thier were three of them.

I looked at my new mom with confusion because of the design. "The pokedex here in Alola also are a proof of friendship here. We use Rotom to help all trainers here. It extends the life of a pokedex and helps trainer with wild pokemon. It also allows us to understand the abilities of the plasma pokemon." I hugged my mom in thanks and slide the pokedex into my bag. "Now to capture some new friends." I say as she hugs me again and then I take off towards the sea. Tomorrow I was going to be starting the island challenge. So I knew that I would need some more pokemon. But also I would be with Lillie and that would give me a real fire in my belly.

As for my friends, well today I am on my own because Lillie wanted to go to the library and Hau was needed at the school for something. Which I wasn't mad about because I knew they had responsibilities just like I do. I was already missing them though.

But I needed to focus on something else. If I focus on missing my time with the traitors even before what happened, happened. Than I may return to that day and then I would get angry and then I would cause chaos here in Alola. The sound of the water or of the rock types grinding against the rocks by the beach were all reminders of them. The children playing with pokemon, new trainers playing with thier pokemon and the girl performing contest moves was a reminder. I hated them all but I also needed to stop thinking about them. Anger was not the answer. Loathing them was also not the answer.

I was out by the oceans, in Alola the water is a place of serenity and peace. This was my time to relax and see what water and ice types Alola offered. I have a Z-ring, maybe I could look in the ocean for a Z-crystal. But with Rowlett being a Grass/flying type, there was no point. But I needed more friends. Needed to become stronger to prove the traitors wrong. "Jangmo-o." I hear a pokemon say to me as I walk farther down the beach. I looked behind me and saw a weird quadrupedal pokemon with a heart shaped scale on his head. "Hey what's your name." I felt a vibration from my bag as I pulled out my pokedex. "Jangmo-o, the scaly pokemon. A dragon type. Because Jangmo-o uses the scales on its head for both offense and defense, it never turns its back to its enemies. Many Trainers see this behavior and take it as proof that Jangmo-o is a valiant Pokémon." My pokedex said as Jangmo-o looked at me expectantly. "You must be hungry, here." I say passing the pokemon an Oran Berry. The dragon pokemon took the berry and began to eat it happily. "Alright buddy well we should be going, how about you come with us, my name is Ash and my buddy on my shoulder is Rowlett." Rowlett let of a coo in communication with the dragon type. The dragon type looked at me then behind it as if it had heard something.

"If you have a family you do not have to come with me, the choice is yours." I told Jangmo-o who looked at me then back to some bushes where a white fox pokemon came out. "Alolan Vulpix, The Ice Fox Pokemon, an Ice type. These Alolan forms of the popular Kanto fire type live on high mountains that remain covered in snow year-round. They live in small packs of two to five individuals, helping one another survive." My pokedex chimed as the pokemon came out of the bushes and towards us. "Is this what you were worried about." Jangmo-o nodded and helped the little pokemon over to us. It couldn't have been more then three days old and that is tops.

"Well let me help you two." I said picking up the Vulpix and putting it on my shoulder before trying to pick up the Jangmo-o only for it to try to bite me. "Alright I won't pick you up but please follow I don't know much about Vulpix." Jangmo-o did as he was told and followed close by on the ground and Rowlett took flight watching from the air. He would growl at other people who got too close to Vulpix.

When I got to the Pokecenter Nurse Joy looked at me before asking her usual question. "How may I help you." She seemed cheerful for some reason when she saw the Jangmo-o and Vulpix with me. "Hey Nurse Joy." I say to her with the same energy she said to me. "I was at the beach and these two pokemon came over to me and seemed to ask for some help. So I hate to ask this since you seem really busy today but could you take a look them over, I don't want them to head back out to the wild and die because I didn't help them." I ask her as I pass her the little vulpix. "This Vulpix looks no more than 3 days old she doesn't seem to know how to find food or even water on her own. Possible originally trainer owned." I say to the Nurse Joy who took the fox pokemon and put her on a gurney. "The other one is this Jangmo-o, he looks pretty rough but can survive on its own. He was definitely trainer raised at one point but the trainer released him for unknown reasons. He came to me for food so I would like him checked out for signs of starvation and thirst." I told the Joy who tried to pick up the dragon type. "I wouldn't do that Joy, he has a tendency to…" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because Jangmo-o used Focus Blast on the Joy. "I'm so sorry I was trying to warn you that he isn't to keen on being picked up, or touched." Nurse Joy looked at the dragon type, and shrugged before walking back into the care area with the dragon type following close behind.

Hours later Joy walked out and said that Jangmo-o was a little underweight and needed a trainers help with that. The Vulpix was in peak condition however. Although very young it appears that she was never caught by a trainer, she just wandered down from the mountain. "Thank You Nurse Joy." I told her as I walked towards the door. "Mr. Ketchem, aren't these your pokemon." "No they are wild pokemon, I mean unless they want to come with me." I said as Jangmo-o walked over to me and nudged my pokeballs. "It appears he wants to join and Vulpix seems to have adopted him as a mother." Nurse Joy told me as Vulpix ran over to me and nudged the pokeballs as well. "Alright, you guys want to join me on my adventure through Alola." I ask the pokemon at my feet who nod vigorously. I pull out two pokeballs and hold them out to the pokemon. They both used thier paws to tap the center button and the ball sucked them in. "Alright, I just caught a Jangmo-o and Vulpix." "ROWW." Rowlett yelled out in excitement as I held two pokeballs in my hands. I flashback to when I had Pikachu and realized that I used to do the same thing with him only for what happened now to happen.

"Alright I need to go, so thank you Nurse Joy." I said as I ran out of the center and into Hau and Lillie.

"Hey guys." I say as I clip my new pokemon to my trainer belt. Hau saw me this do but said nothing on the subject. "Hey Ash what you up to." Nevermind I spoke to soon. Hau asks me as he points out the new pokeballs I just clipped to my belt. "Nothing much just caught two new pokemon and heading home." I say nonchilantly as Hau's jaw dropped and Lillie smiled at me. Her smile always made me want to show off like I was some kind of play boy. I also always want to impress her. What are these feelings that have been appearing in my mind. I don't know her that well but over the past couple months since I woke up me and her have been making a deeper connection. I shook my head to clear the thought in my head. I grabbed my new friends, "Well come on out guys." I said throwing out my two new pokemon. "Vulpix." My new ice type said as she took a stance on the ground. "JANG." My dragon type roared as he appeared before my friends spooking Lillie in the process. "Guys meet my friends the blonde is Lillie and the kid with green hair is Hau." Vulpix approached Lillie and stared at her. Lillie looked at her and gushed over her adoarbleness. She bent down and pet my ice type. Vulpix breathed her ice cold breath at Lillie who shivered when the freezing air touched her then laughed. I thought her laugh was cute. I shock my head again and rubbed my head.

Jangmo-o on the other hand stared at Hau and growled. "Hau Jangmo-o seems to want to challenge you." I said as Jangmo-o got into a battle stance. His nostrils flared and spit some purple draconic energy. "Alright then let's see how you handle this, Popplio let's go." Hau partner pokemon appeared and let out a sweet melodic cry that sounded like a song. "I see that Popplio has gotten stronger." Hau nodded, I remember when I met Popplio, he was the one that when I woke up and went and got a nurse to check on me and then Hau ran inside. Back to the battle and out of memory lane though as Jangmo-o seemed to size up the seal pokemon when he appeared.

"Popplio fire a bubblebeam at Jangmo-o." The sea lion pokemon stood on its tail and fire a beamed of bubbles at Jangmo-o. "Jangmo-o dodged to the left and fire Dragon Rage at the ground at Popplio's feet." I told him as he followed the command almost to a T. He jumped over the attack and landed on the left side of the field then fired a beam of purple Draconic energy at the ground at Popplio's feet. "Popplio don't dodge it but fire a Disarming Voice at Jangmo-o." Jangmo-o dodged the attack without command and fired a Focus Blast at the sea lion pokemon who was unable to dodge.

When the attack connected with Popplio, she seemed to be unable to stand anymore. "That's the match Popplio is unable to battle." Lillie said acting like a ref. "That was pretty powerful Ash have you but he is to strong how?" Hau asked me as I returned Jangmo-o "We trained all day today." I said in a funny voice. "Oh you think your so cute." He said trying not to laugh. "Bitch he's adorable." Lillie said in a relaxed voice (I do not own DBZ abridged thats team four star) and we all walked back into the pokecenter laughing.

"Hello again Ash and I see that Hau is with you this time." I nod and we walk up to the desk and ask her to heal our pokemon. "We just finished a little battle outside and they need a little healing." I said handing her Jangmo-o's pokeball as Lillie ran over with Rowlett and Vulpix with her. "Hey Ash, Vulpix was looking for you. Also she seems really warm." She said handing me the ice fox pokemon. She was panting like she was getting to hot, I knew she would I should have been watching her but I wasn't. "Nurse Joy do you have some Never Melt Ice I can give to her." I ask the Nurse who passed us a tray for pokeballs. She nodded and handed the jagged piece of ice to me. I made it into a necklace and put it around Vulpix neck. After that we went and got something to eat. Lillie and me grabbed some Malasalass and Hau grabbed six of the bigger malasallas. We just stared at him as he called out an Alolan Rattata and handed one to her. He also called out a Pichu and handed one to him. The others he put into a case and stored in his bag. "These we'll save for later." He says and closes his bag.

We waited a short time maybe ten minutes and the Nurse called us to the front desk. We both picked up our pokemon and left the center thanking the Joy for her help. Once outside we turned to each other and said our goodbyes. I had to get back to the cabin and they needed to get back to thier homes as well.

When I got back to the Cabin Kukui and Burnet where not there and that worried me. Was this going to be a flashback to that day for me.

Then I felt it coming. I looked down and saw the blade protruding from my chest again. I heard his laughter and saw his face in front of me as the blade started to drip blood onto the ground. My blood dripped onto the floor. "Ash you truly are dense if you thought I wouldn't come to Alola to finish what I started." He said in a voice that wasn't his. "No Max, you wrong, you are in Sinnoh right now this is only a dream." When I said that the world seemed to pause for a second and everything calmed down. I was in my bed. Jangmo-o and Vulpix at my feet, Rowlett sleeping peacefully in my bag and Lillie at me side.

Wait what? I looked to my left and saw that Lillie had crawled into the bed with me and was hugging me close. I looked out my window and saw that the moon was out in its fullest form but a shadow passed over the large celestial body. I slipped out of Lillie's grasps and slipped outside.

"Chosen One what are you doing up." A bat like pokemon said to me as it touched down next to me. "I'm sorry what is your name." I asked the pokemon who looked at me and smiled. "My name is Lunala, I am an Alola legendary pokemon and the legendary pokemon of the moon. Father Arceus has told me your story and I have to say that me and my brother Solgaleo are impressed and hope to one day join as well as our sister Necrozma. But you must know that a great evil has arisen and intends to do harm to this region and you are the only one that can stop them." Lunala told me as she looked up and said "Now go to sleep young trainer, tomorrow is a bright day and the blonde in your bed will be very unhappy to wake with you not next to her." Lunala said making a bright blue light flashing and I fell into darkness.

The next morning I was up bright and early and started my journey to compete in the Alola league. I snuck out of Lillie's grasp and went outside to train. I remember seeing a cave a little east of the cabin earlier in the week so I figured to go there to train today, wouldn't wake the neighbors and I could do some damage to the surrounding area.

I ran to the cave with my new friends following close behind me. When we got to the cave we started exploring looking for anything that could help us on my journey. Nurse Joy had let me keep the Never Melt Ice and I made it into a little charm for Vulpix to wear around her paw and it seemed to help her stay cool. Supposedly that made her ice type attacks stronger as well. But I am unaware if she knows any.

Then there was Jangmo-o. The two of us have been training together since I caught him yesterday. After the match with Popplio we seemed to grow stronger as a team so I am letting him rest for today.

Rowlett on the other hand was still in need of some training. Based on the information I had I was still weaker than Hau's Popplio and needed to be ready for the first battle of the trial run. "Rowlett you need to start practicing how to use Energy Ball and Steel Wing. These moves should help us against Popplio." I told my avian friend as we continued to explore the cave, all in all we found some nice stuff, I found a sharp beak which I gave it to Rowlett as a little charm according to its description its supposedly helps flying type moves, makes them stronger. We also found three potions, a shiny stone, and a poison barb. I wasn't sure if i would ever need that last thing but I kept it anyways.

We explored the cave a little more and found an opening in the side of a cave wall and you could hear the sounds of nature and wild pokemon even the howling of a wolf like pokemon.

Rowlett was the most eager to enter and flew ahead of me and my other pokemon. I followed soon after with Vulpix and Jangmo-o who were not far behind.

When we got to through the hole we saw Rowlett and a wolf pup like pokemon facing off. The pokemon had brown fur around his body and head, and white fur for his tail and in his neck. His paws were darker than the rest of his fur and seemed to have mud on them. But the most unsettling thing were his eyes. They were an eerie green and seemed to hold its very soul.

"ROCCCCCCCC!" It howled as it rushed my friend who fired a weak energy ball at the pup. Then my pokedex buzzed. "Rockruff, The Puppy pokemon, a rock type. It is a sociable Pokémon, but as it grows, its disposition gets wilder. If it begins to howl when the sun goes down, that is proof that it's close to evolving. It's said that it leaves its Trainer's side to evolve and returns again when fully evolved." It looked at me with it's green eyes and then yipped and ran over to me and nudged my hand. "You want to come with me, don't you." I asked him as he nudged my hand. "Alright then here you go." I said tapping his head with my last pokeball until I can get some more.

After that I sent him back out and we all started training. Rowlett who was flying high in the clearing allowing his feathers to gleam with silver hue. When he would try to throw the attack forward however it would either backfire or not work. He kept losing his focus and the energy he had built up. I knew what I had to work on with him.

Jangmo-o kept training Focus Blast to make it stronger while young Vulpix kept breathing Powder Snow on the ground and rolling around in it.

Rockruff, well Rockruff was looking at a rock and seemed to be focused on the ground beneath it. I remember Grotle did this when he learned Rock Climb so I guess he was trying to learn the same move. I walked over to him and looked at the rock too. "You want to become strong don't you. You have something prove to either the world or someone close. I can help you do both but you need to communicate to me what you need to do." He nodded to me and started to wag his tail as rocks started to glow around his tail. "Are you trying to use Rock Climb." Rockruff barked then growled as stones started to rise out of the ground. I smiled as this happened he was strong maybe a breeding move was in his armory.

We trained for a few hours, until I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. A pedestal with something sparkling in the afternoon sun. "What is that." I asked myself as I began looking for a way to climb the wall.

"Wait this could be a good time to find out if he can use it." I said to myself as I called him over. "I want you to use Rock Climb and push me up to the weird gleaming thing that we saw in the pedestal." He nodded and stood on his back legs before making glowing white claws appear from his claws and slammed them on the ground. I nodded my thanks to him and he yipped at me when I patted his head in affection.

When I got to the top, all of my pokemon had already started to climb the now risen stone steps that Rockruff had help create. I would have to give them some treats later but for now curiosity was getting the better of me.

When we got to the top all of them were panting so that just meant I was going to have to do some stamina training later. "Alright guys take a break I will look around and see what that gleaming was." I say to them as they were all collapsed accept for Rockruff who was laying down in the shade of some stones on the wall.

As I walked around I start to see area's of rock that had been chipped or broken. Almost like something had crash landed here. But there was also proof that a battle took place here as scorch marks from electricity and rocks that were sliced in have smoothly. There was also proof of a dragon nearby as a meteor shard was present in the ground. Then I heard a sound just around the corner. I knew it was a pokemon because it was too deep to be human and definitely too deep to be anything the size of my pokemon. So what was it.

When I turned a corner after I saw found what I was looking for. There was a pedestal with a weird rhombus shaped crystal in a hole and next to the pedestal was a pokemon that was injured and laying on the ground. It seemed to be damaged and covered in bruises. "Are you alive there friend." I ask the pokemon that was obviously too hurt to move let alone attack me. As it began to move and opened its eyes. "BBZZDD!" It screamed when it saw me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Easy I am not going to hurt you, I want to help you." It calmed down a little bit. It seemed ready to fight me if necessary. It went to stand only to fall once again. When it couldn't stand it simply extended its clawed hand and covered the perdistal. It seemed to want to guard it. Like it was its life or something.

It obviously was not a normal species of pokemon and seemed to distrust humans. With rainbow colored eyes gleaming with hope and pain. Then when it saw my wrist it actually smiled. Or at least seemed to smile as it stared at my Z-ring. It removed its arm from the pedestal and allowed me to get a better view. It was the flyinium-Z crystal.

"So you understand that I am not an enemy to pokemon just a lost soul just like you by the looks of it." It moved what I thought was it's head in a nodding motion. "Chosen One, ah I see you have meet Necrozma and I can smell my sister, Lunala on you which means you have met her as well." I heard a deep male voice say behind me. I turned and saw a lion like pokemon so I guessed the had to be Solgaleo, the legendary pokemon of the sun. "Solgaleo is that you, my old friend how long has it been, two, three centuries how are you." I heard a wiser feminine voice say. "Chosen One, so Arceus has finally sent me help, thank you father." The voice said as the pokemon now identifies as Necrozma tried to stand only for it to need Solgaleo to stay balanced. "Chosen One you have indeed proven that you are worthy of your Z-ring and the Z-crystal in the pedestal, simply touch the crystal and it shall become yours." Necrozma said as she is helped up and the two floated away.

I walked over to the pedestal and touched the crystal. It floated out of the pedestal and rested in my hand.

When it landed in my hand I looked at it more carefully. It was a teal blue with a feather at its center. "What did Kukui call the flying type z-move. Maybe it can help me tomorrow." I say taking the crystal and putting it on my z-ring. I had to find out if any of my pokemon have an attack that can be used as the substitute for this. Until then it can stay on the ring. I walked back to where my pokemon where and gathered them up.

"Ash are you in here." I hear Burnet call out. "Rockruff I need you to let her know I am here. All of you I need you help really quickly. Use an attack and get here attention for me." My pokemon nodded and started firing ranged attacks to help get my mom's attention.

When she finally looked up I waved to her. She waved back and seemed to yell something into the caves below us. I ran down the Rock Climb steps returning my pokemon when I got to them. When I got to the bottom of the steps I was tackled into a hug by a blonde missile. "Don't leave me again." She said to me as she quivered. "Wow, uh Lillie are you trying to tell him you like him." Hau said as she pulled me tighter and began to sob into my chest. She nods against my chest as she begins to quiver again in response to something. She was almost like a flower in the wind. Now hold up I can guarantee what your thinking is this is some kind of stockholm syndrome, but its not. It's more of a nightingale effect but she didn't nurse me back to health. We just liked each other and so its turned into this.

But at the same it felt right you know, like it was meant to be. Not only that but I liked her to. Over the past three months Lillie and I have gotten to know each other really well. She helped me get over my anger towards the traitors and has showed me the beauty of forgiveness. So i took a shot in the dark and hoped it hit. "Lillie I like you to." I say to her as she hugs me closer. "But today is the day my Alolan journey starts…" I said and hold my words for dramatic affect. "and because of that I would like you to come with me." I say to hear her squeals of happiness and jumps around. For a moment the world seemed to right itself.

But of course life is only a giant ass trainwreck with brief moments of happiness, unfortunately it was now time to return to our regularly scheduled program. And its name is Gary mother fucking Oak.

"Looks like Ashy has a girlfriend who'd have thought." His annoying voice said behind me. I tensed and Lillie started to rub my back to try and calm me down. A light blue glow surrounded me and I felt patience course through me. "So ignoring me huh your childhood rival and friend." I was getting angrier. "Lillie I want you to let me go and head to the lab. Only return when you think I have calmed down." I whisper in her ear. She nods and runs off dragging Burnet with her.

"So what do you want from me now, oh wait let me guess your grandfather wants me to return, no wait you want my new pokemon, oh no wait I have it, you want me to stop being a trainer as well." I say grabbing a pokeball and get into a battle ready stance. "The last one is correct. Your not smart or strong enough to be a trainer."

I smirk at this as he stopped being a trainer after the silver conference because I defeated him. "One match before we go, and since you guys are so confident you can beat me then I will use only my Alola team. You win I go back to Kanto and revoke my licence permanently even though I am no longer a citizen there. I win you go back to Kanto returning the pokemon you have stolen from me, and you give a warning to the other traitors tell them where I am and give them the same warning I have given you. If you want me back you will have to battle me or face me in the Alola league." I tell him as my aura flared to life. "I accept these terms, Alakazam let's go." Gary said throwing out his psychic type pokemon. "Rockruff dance in the dirt." I say as I throw my pokeball out. "So a rock type, alright fine, Alakazam use Grass Knot knock that little dog out." "Rockruff use Rock Climb to dodge then use Bite to attack Alakazam from behind." Rockruff followed my orders an used Rock Climb to disrupt the Grass Knot then bit Alakazam on the arm. "Alakazam shake him off and use Psychic to throw him against the wall." Gary said as Alakazam did what he was told and even continued to do so. Rockruff began to whimper and cry out in pain as Alakazam continued to slam Rockruff into the wall of the cavern. "Gary enough he has had enough, I surrender just let me say goodbye." He nodded as I went over to Rockruff who was breathing heavily and whimpering in pain. "I am sorry my friend, I can't keep training you, I am going to give you to Lillie keep her safe until my return." I say as my aura springs to life. The regular blue and light blue mixing together repairing the woulda and damage on Rockruff. I grabbed my stuff from the cavern and walked out of the cave with Gary not far behind me.

When we got back to the cabin Kukui saw my sad face and he realised what happened. "I am sorry, I have to go now." I say as I passed my trainers belt and pokeballs to Lillie. She began to tear up but Kukui was angry. "Now you listen here son, this child is Ash Satoshi Kukui, he is my son and a citizen of Alola region, which means that he can only leave with parental permission which he does not have. Also for the information of you and those despicable traitors he once called friend, his mother signed a paper saying that he was no longer hers and we adopted him. So you can leave and never return to the Alola region unless invited by a citizen." I smiled as I hugged him.

"They're right you know, we betrayed you, maybe you are smart enough to be a trainer, you just need to get a little stronger." Gary says and I smile. He was still a friend this was just a facade to find out if I was okay. "This is going to be a good life for you Ash, you being a trainer that would be good for you I can see that now." He says pulling out a box with what looked like 40 pokeballs in it. "I am sorry. I was unable to get them all before they grabbed them. These in here are you pokemon, I was able to save." Gary says. The traitors had my other pokemon. And I needed to get them back.

"The pokemon consist of your Muk, all 30 of your Tauros, your Meganium, Infernape, Torterra, and your Sceptile." Gary said passing me the case that house 35 pokeballs and I passed it to Kukui. "Now Gary I forgive you and maybe one day we could be friends but what you did hurt me dearly, but tell the others, where I am and what I am after and doing, tell them I will be waiting for them growing stronger and I expect to see them the day of the Alola champions tournament." Gary nodded and called out his Pidgeot and he took off into the brilliant blue sky. "Now Ash be prepared tomorrow you are heading to your first trial." I nodded and Lillie hugged me again and kisses my cheek.

Two traitors down, 12 to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Calling To The Power Within

So I would like to thank FanIKR, thor 94, Write N Wrong, Dragon's Blaze, and Jack Wick for choosing pokemon,

Dragon Blaze: Kommo-o with Focus Blast, Jangmo-o is the closest thing I can do to follow leveling laws but don't worry he will be evolving

Write and Wrong: Chose Alolan Vulpix and she appeared last chapter as well but is still too young to battle so she won't be until sometime either this chapter or next.

Jack Wick (I like that name by the way) and thor 94, I hope I can do justice by you for your pokemon

And FanIKR: I think we will go with your second choice, I know how these pokemon work better after training five normal ones with different natures and a shiny one with pokerus on it.

Sorry for taking up so much time and if you posted a pokemon don't be sad it may appear later after all I am giving Ash about 30 different Alolan pokemon.

In a den somewhere in the trial cave

We start today on the rocky terrain of route three in Alola region. This is where we see a small hole with a Pikachu drawn above the entrance. The drawing was carved into the stone but it definitely was not human made. In the den there were pictures of Pikachu and a trainer with a gunshot wound in the chest.

There was a ragged cloaked pokemon, with with star shaped eyes and a wooden tail sticking out the back of its ragged costume. There are picture of trainers and people the pokemon has hand drawn, the pokemon was looking at a trainer with blood seeping from his chest. A kid in a green shirt holding the knife it was making the pokemon mad at the pictures and pointing its claws. Its anger still apparent and a dark aura radiating off said claw.

"Kyu." The ragged pokemon says as he looks out the den entrance and stares into nothing. Well it seemed like nothing to me and you but the pokemon was seeing something. Maybe it was a dreary future or a sad past but nothing was ever happy with this pokemon. The trainers who it lost and the people who have died from seeing his true form. It made it sad and scared.

Lillie POV

My dream started in the ocean. Deep in the ocean, the only light coming from a dragonic being slightly floating in the darkness. It's blue eyes glowing releasing a shining blue light that lite up the area around us. The beautiful being with silver scaly like skin, moved with the current and waves bobbing up and down. It seems to be asleep not even flinching when being moved. The waters of the ocean seemed to obey this being. Letting the being sleep in peace seeming to wait for a signal from an outside source. This pokemon looked familiar. I had seen this being before, was it a pokemon, an ultra beast perhaps, I knew I had seen it somewhere, but where. "Young child you seem to know my chosen one." It spoke to me telepathically like I knew, who it's chosen one was. But I don't know what this being is or even by chance who it's chosen one was. "If Ash is your chosen one then yes. But may I ask your name. You look familiar to me." I say as the pokemon laughs. "Follow the music, the motes will reveal me to you, the world once turned to ash and now ash turns to the sea." The pokemon said and I woke up.

I woke up to the sound of a flute. It was playing a soothing sound that seemed to speak a story (Lugia's song, from the movie). It was night time that was sure but there was a sea green glow to the landscape. "That song I know it." I say to myself as it continues and I follow it, it felt almost like the ground was responding to the song. I felt vibrations under my feet even from inside the house.

I walked outside and saw Ash on the beach standing with a black cloak on, he had a silver flute in his hands and was playing the instrument from memory. He was playing the sweet tune the one that calmed the world and ocean around us. He had a silver feather they gleamed in the moon light and the moonlight reflected off them from around his neck. They were connected to a chain with a blue bell that looked like the deep sea bell from the Johto region. The song, I finally knew how I knew it, Ash knew it note for note and that's how I start to realise how I recognised it. It was on the news about 6 years ago. When the three legendary titans were awakened and the world was fated to end.

Then the world was about to end and a child saved it all. An eleven year old child. "And thus the world turns to Ash." A voice says in my head. "You are correct child the song is the same as the one from six years ago he was the one who saved the world. And he did it even more after that incident, hes met every legendary, saved just as many." The voice from before said. Ash was our savior, no wonder the tapu's saw him worthy of the Z-ring, he never told us. He never told me.

I walked over and stood behind him a bit as the song continued. He continued to play the song, and as he got closer to the end the song got quieter. So I ran and hid behind some bushes in case something were to happen.

Then something in the sea began to rise up and let off a cry of power. The water beneath the being began to bubble and seemed to breath. Then the glow disappeared and the only sound was the flute. The water seemed to obey the being almost like he was controlling it.

"Chosen One." It said facing Ash and Ash bowed. He had stopped playing the flute, setting it down next to him. The flute was beautiful, made of silver and what looked like gold. On it was a great silver feather that gleamed in the moonlight. Ash also seemed to be glowing slightly. A pale blue like when I had touched him the first time, when he had faced Gary. "Hi Lugia." Was all Ash said as he began to tear up. "Chosen One what is wrong, why are you crying." The pokemon now identified as Lugia said to Ash as he stood up. "They betrayed me, old friend and you all saved me, helped me even. Yet there is nothing for to do in return." Ash said to the beautiful creature before us. "I just wanted to say thank you for that." Lugia nodded and then looked at me and smiled. "You're not alone anymore Ash. You have a beautiful girl in love with you and you love her. You made love out of hatred and power out of lost. You made friends who pulled you from the darkness of life and made you new. Hau and Lillie and more are on the way. You also have your friends from all over the world. Rivals that didn't leave you, Bianca from Alto Mare in Johto. And even more in between" Ash seemed to be frozen right then and there.

"Lugia there is someone one here I want you to meet." Ash said to the being as I walked out of the bushes and stood next to him. "She's a keeper, Chosen One. oh and before I forget Arceus told me to give you a message if I ever saw you. The keeper of the Brooklet and the guard of the jungle, shall be with a child named for a tree. He also told me to tell you to watchout for the other legends. They are ready to join you for your deeds you helped them with." Ash looked shock and was about to protest but Lugia sank back into the water.

"Ash who are you really." I ask him as he turns towards me. "16 missing trainers in 2011, The world saved, 2012 and many more like it all over the world, look up world's most mysterious events in the past decade and you will find pictures of me with Legendaries the world over." He said as he clipped the silver feathers to his hoodie. When I caught a glimpse of what was in the hoodies inner collar I saw a green feather and a rainbow colored feather. "Come on let's head back to the house." He said picking me up and carrying me like a new bride, back to the cabin. He took me to his room and laid me down on the bed. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning and we were back in his bed with the young Vulpix on my chest.

Ash POV

What Lugia said to me last night made me think. I remember when I studied the map of Melemele I don't remember a brooklet or a jungle anywhere. "Must be on a different island, but first it's trial day." I walked outside to see an avian pokemon sitting on the banister. The pokemon was a a woodpecker by the looks of its beak, it had a black feathered body with a white under belly. It had green eyes and a pink striped plumage on his head. "Dexter what is this pokemon called." I ask my pokedex. "Pikipek the woodpecker pokemon. A flying/normal type, These Pokémon drill holes in trees and store food in the holes. They also like small, glittering objects and will tuck them away in their food stores, too. It's often said, "Something lost, something missed, check inside the Pikipek nest."." Dexter said chirping out information about the pokemon before me. "What's up little one or are you the bird that professor talked about with me yesterday." The Pikipek made a tweeting noise then tapped a pokeball and was sucked in. "Well that happened." I said as I picked up the pokeball after it pinged.

"Well, well, well, well, the little one finally chose a trainer." Bernet said as she walked out on the porch for her morning jog. "I was going to introduce you two and see what she would do but looks likes she answered my question. She never hid, her curiosity towards trainers and I was curious what would happen if a trainer approached her." Burnet said as she took the pokeball from me and called out the little one. "So you wanted to join him. You were waiting for a trainer to chose you weren't you." The Pikipek looked at me then nodded it's head and flew onto my shoulder. "So you know something we don't. Maybe you will move onto greatness." Burnet said and passed me the pokeball again. "Just be careful, she can be curious about the smallest things and is drawn to anything shiny. She is also very curious about me and your dad, we learned this over the year that we have been married." Burnet said as the Pikipek flew to her and rested on top of her head.

"I think it's time that I learned everyone's moves." I say calling everyone out. They all tackled me to the ground and hugged me. Pikipek was even in the hug. She used her wings to hug me around the neck which tickled a little bit.

"Dexter I need to know what moves everyone knows so tell me the moves for Rowlet, Pikipek, Jangmo-o, Vulpix, and Rockruff."

"Alright Ash,

Rowlet: Leafage, Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Aerial Ace, and Air cutter. Egg Move: Ominous Wind, and Spite. Unlocked

Pikipek: Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Wing Attack, Flame Charge. Egg Move: Boomburst Mirror Move. Not unlocked

Rockruff: Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Tackle, Leer, Bite. Egg Moves: Fire Fang, Thunder Fang. Unlocked

Jangmo-o: Dragon Rage, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse, Focus Punch, Aerial Ace. Egg Moves: Draco Meteor. Not unlocked

Vulpix: Blizzard, Dazzling Gleam, Ice Beam. Egg Move: Moonblast. Not Unlocked."

"Thank you, Dexter." I say as the five of them sit on the beach. "I think for my first trial I will bring, Rockruff, Rowlett, and Jangmo-o because I haven't had a chance to bond with Pikipek yet and Vulpix is still far to young." They all nodded and I returned the two I wasn't using and handed them to Burnet telling her to keep them safe for me until I got back. Then I left.

Half way up route 1, Lillie and Hau met up with me and decided to come with me and we tackled our biggest challenge today. Going through the city.

Let's start with the fact that the city was about three miles long. However versus some of the other cities I have traveled through, it was nicer, calmer, quieter, and the people were nicer.

Then there was the stores. Burnet ended up spotting us halfway down the strip. She talked about how I needed new clothes cause the old ones were starting to get a little small. With the mention of this Lillie grabbed my arms and dragged me to the mall. We spent three hours looking for clothes for me because Lillie couldn't decide on one outfit.

When we finally got to the route we were all so tired that we went to the pokecenter and took a nap. When we woke up we got our stuff together and left. We had a hill to climb and it was pretty steep. We also met new trainers who wanted to walk with us to the trial site. "So what are your guys names." we ask the two. "You can call us Sun and Moon, but our real name are Mason, and Troy." The one with black hair and brown eyes said. He was pale but not to light complected. The other was tan with blonde hair and blue eyes that were full of mirth. "So Mason why do they call you Moon." "They don't they call me Sun because I am the opposite of what people think, same with my brother, he is Moon because he prefers Ice and Ghost types where I as Sun prefer Fire and Grass types. But we train all types." Mason explains to us as we got to route two and see the trial captain waiting for us.

"Ah the trial goers, welcome to the trial." The kid said as he flicked his pink hair out of his face. "Now Moon since you won the coin toss how about you go first." He nodded and walked into the cave. He was a seasoned newbie you could tell he had the confident walk and the even more confident smirk on his face. When he entered the cave Illima blocked us from entering. "Only one at a time may enter the cave but don't worry there are enough totem pokemon for all of you to take on." He said to us.

An hour later Moon came back. He was holding the crystal in his left hand as his right was covered in ice, he also had cut marks, was shaken from something and he seemed to be in shock. His clothes were either burned or were to damp and seemed to be weighing him down. "Why did you not warn me about this, there was so much ice thrown at me and that damn grass type kept healing why did you do this to me." He asked and I could tell he was pissed. "Moon what pokemon was your trial pokemon that you had that many attacks thrown your way." "There were so many elements, why was he the Totem pokemon. I am going to have PTSD for my entire life." He said to us as we all backed away from him. "Alright next person."

Timeskip just wanted to add this for fun: Ash POV

"Alright Ash go ahead this is your turn. Judging from all the damage you all had the only left is Gunshoos the strongest (by himself) Totem pokemon, he usually works alone so you only need two pokemon for the trial." Illima said to me as I was allowed to walk into the cave.

I should have practiced more because I was not ready for the beast of a pokemon that appeared before me. Illima wasn't wrong about this pokemon it worked alone and seemed to have a high attack power. "Alright Rowlet and Jangmo-o take the stage." I said trying a new battle signal out. The totem moved around the battlefield like he was a snake with legs. Rocks were not an issue to this pokemon.

"Rowlet stealth mode and take to the sky." He nodded and flew up. "Jangmo-o try to use that aura trick I taught you and scene where Gumshoos is going to be." I told my dragon friend who nodded and started to shake his scales that started to glow blue. (No not charging scales I will figure out how to represent them later.) His head started to move pointing in the direction that Gumshoos was. "Rowlet follow Jangmo-o's head and try to take Gumshoos by surprise." Rowlet seemed to disappear from view, flying through the air without making a sound. "Jangmo-o time to take control use Focus Blast and start bringing out Gumshoos hiding places." Jangmo-o fired balls of blue energy at the rocks that blocked their paths and into holes in the wall bringing the Gumshoos out of hiding and into the middle of the field. "Rowlet it's time." My owl pokemon nodded and flew down next to me. "Here we go." I yell out and bring out my Z-ring. "Just like the professor taught us, cross over the chest." When I got into this position Rowlett and Jangmo-o followed crossing thier arms across thier chest. "Arms at the side, cross in front. Flap arms like wings crouch down and hug legs in a fetal position. Follow through all the way up and point fist to the ceiling. Call out the name of the attack. Supersonic Skystrike. And let the pokemon do the rest." I say as I go over the notes Kukui gave me on the flying type z-move. Jangmo-o and Rowlett flew up and seemed to disappear then came flying back down and caused a crater when they connected with Gumshoos. Gumshoos was at the center of the crater knocked out. But me and my pokemon were panting and barely standing.

"Ash the crystal it didn't disappear you used your first Z-move." Lillie said running over to me as I left the cave with the Gumshoos helping me. It handed me two rhombus shaped crystals and ran back into the cave. "Well done Ash you have past your first trial, but the next thing is against the Kahuna, Halu is not a person to mess with and take lightly I would suggest that you train and train hard." We all nodded and went to the pokecenter to heal our pokemon.

Illima came with us in case there was something more wrong with me besides exhaustion. Then he saw the other crystal the Gunshoos gave me.

"Wait is that the Snorlium-Z Crystal that is rare usually you get that from an Snorlax on Poni. Eh no matter when you are ready I will teach you how to use it." Illima said to me as I returned my pokemon. Nurse Joy had sent them in here after I healed up.

The pokecenter released me after declaring I was just exhausted, but I was still feeling tired and I could barely walk so Moon helped me to the motel down the street. "Ash that was intense, no wonder you are so tired. Two pokemon, one Z-move that hasn't been done since Z-moves first appeared and that was only because they were fighting Ultra Beast." Moon said as he helped me to a bed and I laid down. "Just relax and get some sleep." He told me as he left the room. I followed what he told me and fell asleep wondering what to do when it came time to battle the Kahuna I would be ready.

Lillie POV: after the events of the trial.

I was surprised by how well Ash did on his trial. Most new trainers have a really hard time on Gumshoos and even harder time getting through the cave. But those are the ones that do not get a hold of a fighting type such as Crabrawler or Makuhita. But Ash didn't have them. He had Jangmo-o and Rowlett and I was unclear of Jangmo-o's moves. But now I was in his room alone, with him lying there being all cute. Since we started dating I noticed that every little thing that was cute about him. The way he drooled in his sleep, the way he ran into danger for this world and his friends. Although that was really hot when he did that.

But then I thought about the lines Lugia said. "The Keeper of the Brooklet, and the Guardian of the Jungle, shall be with the child named for a tree." The only thing I could think was that two more girls were going to be with Ash. I was actually fine with that, and not for the reasons you think. I have always been willing to share my things. There was my boyfriend in high school, but then that turned into a girl stealing him away from me. Damn it Hau. Yes me and Hau had a thing in grade school but he was stolen by this girl named Mina only for her to go missing a week before graduation. But that was a year ago. I was still fine with sharing Ash cause I knew he would spend time with all of us equally.

Speaking of the devil I checked him and kissed him on the cheek as I left, I was sad but I knew if I didnt i would never be walking out of the room. "Just a mild case of exhaustion." The doctor said to me as I walked into the hallway. "Thank you, doctor can I leave him here and be sure he is safe." Moon and Hau nodded and Sun walked with me out. We were going to get some supplies and something to eat for all of us.

The next morning we were all outside and the thoughts of sharing Ash came back to my mind. I was thinking about what the other girls might look like. The Keeper of the Brooklet she would probably have natural blue hair. Specialize in water type pokemon probably be obsessed with finding a legendary pokemon like Lugia. She would have blue eyes and wear a one piece under her clothes in case she ever wanted to go for a swim. The Guardian of the Jungle. She would probably be willing to get down and dirty in the mud. She would have long green hair and jungle green eyes. Specialize in grass types for sure. She would probably love to cook as the jungle is a place needed for survival so you would have to learn to cook for sure. The more I thought about it the more I wanted it to happen. I wanted to hurry up and meet these girls. I needed other girls around to help me with Ash and Hau. Hau because he was like a child in an adult skin.

"Lillie you there." I hear Ash's voice say and I snap back to reality. "Yeah I'm here, coming." I realized I had fallen behind. Hau and Ash were already halfway up route 3.

Ash POV:

We were half way up route three, when I realised Lillie was not with us. "Lillie you coming or what." I yell back to her as she climbs up a little faster now that I had her attention. "Yeah I'm here, coming." Then she ran up the hill and met up with me and Hau. Sun and Moon stayed back something about training. But I think that they just wanted to capture new pokemon. They now knew I was strong and if we were going to be rivals than they needed to get stronger.

We walked for about ten minutes when out of nowhere this crab like pokemon appeared skated past us. "Hey isn't that a Crabrawler." Hau asks as it turns towards us. "CRABB!" It growled out and fired a bubble beam at us. However the attack never connected. A ragged pokemon with a shadowed claw appeared and made a green barrier in front of us taking the blunt of the attack. "Kyu." The pokemon said in defiance to the crab pokemon. "Brawl." Crabrawler said back. The they stared each other down and we just snuck around them. The ragged pokemon moved with us keeping guard with the its small body. "Dexter who is this pokemon."

"Mimikyu, the disguise pokemon. A ghost/fairy type

Mimikyu lives its life completely covered by its cloth and is always hidden. People believe that anybody who sees its true form beneath the cloth will be stricken with a mysterious illness. People in the Alola region are convinced that you must never try to peek beneath its covering. Mimikyu's health fails when it's bathed in the rays of the sun, so it prefers to stick to dark places. It's rumored that the reason it covers itself with a cloth is to avoid sunlight.

Mimikyu has the Disguise Ability, a new Ability that no Pokémon has ever before possessed. The Disguise Ability allows it to escape damage from an enemy's attack just one time, and then its appearance changes."

My pokedex chimed letting me know what this pokemon is and what it had for an ability. "Hau, you and Lillie need to get down the rest of the route, I know this is cliche but by the looks of him, Crabrawler is a fighting type and they have a lot of physical power." They both nodded and Hau called out his Popplio who knew protect and this was incase the Crabrawler changed targets.

'Alright Mimikyu' I think to myself keeping the Crabrawler focused on me. I reach for a couple of empty pokeballs silently with one hand. While in the other hand I grabbed Pikipek and Rowlett's pokeball. "Give Mimikyu a hand Rowlett, Pikipek." I say calling out my Avian pokemon. "Kyu." Mimikyu said and stood next to my pokemon. "Rowlett Ominous Wind, Pikipek Aerial Ace." I call to my pokemon who follow the orders and fire the respective attacks at the crab pokemon as Mimikyu fires what I assume was a Shadow Claw at the helpless pokemon. When the attacks stop the Crabrawler was barely standing but was not going to give up and stood strong once more only to collapse to the ground. "Kyu." Mimikyu nodded to the crab as I pulled out two empty pokeballs. "I hate doing this but you need you need medical help and maybe a trainer would also be good for you. They could help you understand the idea of being friendly towards all until they show you they are aggressive. Maybe even get you to understand the idea of bonding." I say to the Crabrawler as I tap him with a pokeball.

"And as for you Mimikyu you could be a useful friend to me if you want I can take you with me or you can stay out here in the wild. I will leave this pokeball with you. It is inactive and won't catch you if you touch the button. But the choice is yours." I say passing him the ball and he takes it into his hand. "Now you saw where those two ran off two right I live near there in a cabin by the sea. If you want to find me just go to that cabin." I tell the pokemon as I walk away.

Two days later, it was time for me to get ready for the battle against the Kahuna. I had been training non stop with Rowlett, Pikipek, and Vulpix. "Now you three are my best shot to win here." I tell my three pokemon as they all nod and get into thier battle stance. "Ash, this little one wanted to talk to you." Lillie said as she hands me a rag doll looking pokemon. "Ah Mimikyu have you made your decision." I say as I step toward Lillie, who passed me Mimikyu. Mimikyu then proceeded to sit on my shoulder and just stay there. "I take it as you wanna come with me." He nodded from my shoulder and so I pulled out a Friend Ball and showed it to him.

"This, Mimikyu was a present from a friend of mine in Johto named Lyra. This pokeball is called a friend ball and it will help me make you more friendly towards me. We can't have you going into a rage and harmony me." I say as I pull out the ball. "It is made from a delicious fruit in Johto called Apricorns." The ball itself had a green upper casing with red, orange, and yellow petal designs on it. Its lower casings was white like a normal pokeball. "Th…thank you." I hear the shaky voice of Mimikyu as he touches it with his claw. The pokemon was sucked in the ball with a green beam of energy and as it shook small seeds would be spat out of the little sacks on the top. The ball clicked and I picked it up. "Alright I caught a Mimikyu." Rowlett and Crabrawler ran over to me and made excited noises. "Ash these seeds we should plant them and see if we can get Apricorns here and make some more of those pokeballs for your friends." I nodded and picked up the seeds and put them in my bag as well as Mimikyu's pokeball. "I'll call him back out when we get back to the lab." I say to her and we take the seeds back.

"Come back out bud." The ball popped open and revealed that the ball had done his job and made Mimikyu more friendly towards me but he seemed also more confused. "I bet you're looking for either my other pokemon or that Crabrawler that attacked me yesterday and I have to say that you and him have a lot in common now." Mimikyu smiled I think and began to look around. "Well they are resting inside for the day for the day. We have a big battle tonight and you all bedd your rest." He nodded and I pulled out a poke bean that I got from a guy with a straw hat. "I bet you're a little hungry too so here eat up I may need your help today." I say and he nods and munches down on the bean.

An couple of hours later we are standing in an arena facing an older man in a yellow robe and blue shorts. 'He may have been old' I tell myself 'but he must have some power if he is the island Kahuna.' "Alright Ash, since you went last on the trial you are lady here." The Kahuna said to me. "So welcome to your Kahuna fight with Kahuna Halu." The man now identified as Halu said to me

"Here we go Makuhita." Halu said with such command it made my taurus flinch. "Vulpix don't fail me now." I say throwing my youngest member out. "Makuhita start things off with Force Palm." Halu said like he knew I would start with an ice type. "Vulpix don't be afraid, distract him with Dazzling Gleam then, follow it up with Moonblast." I say to her as she fires off the two powerful attack causing Makuhita to flinch back when the Dazzling Gleam went off. Vulpix then fired a ball of pink energy at the guts pokemon. There was a big explosion then everything was quiet. There was a silence then Makuhita appeared from the smoke taking two steps before falling to the ground. "Makuhita is unable to battle the winner is Vulpix." The ref called as we both returned our pokemon. "Alright Ash way to go. Two more to go." Lillie shouts to me. She is riled up and you could here it in her voice. "Pikipek take flight." I say as I think back to my Unova journey and the gym leader Skyla who was a high spirited girl. "This is for you Skylar." I say to myself. "Crabrawler time for us to shine." The crab pokemon appeared on the field. "Don't waste time Pikipek take to the air and use Peck." My friend followed the order and took off towards the crab pokemon. "Use Ice Beam Crabrawler bring him down." Halu said but what I said next shocked everyone. "Pikipek use his ice beam against him like I taught you gather the energy around you beak by letting it hit you." My friend without question or hesitation followed the order and caught the energy in his beak and kept flying towards the crab pokemon eventually knocking him out.

"Crabrawler is forfeited due to injuries Pikipek wins by default." The ref said and I knew this was the battle the would bring out my true power. "Hariyama its a trial." The hand pokemon appeared in front of me and let me just say it was a little intimidating. "We don't intimidate easily, Mimikyu take the stage." I say throwing my new friend ball forward. "Kyu!" It said as it stared at the Hariyama and got into a battle stance. "Hariyama Thunder Punch try to break that disguise." Halu said as his pokemon lined up with Mimikyu. "Mimikyu wait until he's three feet away then use Shadow Claw to block the punch then use Dazzling Gleam." I told my partner. He did as he was told. Blocked the Thunder Punch by using Shadow Claw nullifies the thunder and so the attack is just a punch. Then Dazzling Gleam happened. Hariyama backed off due to the blinding light. "Finish this Mimikyu, use Dazzling Gleam." Mimikyu followed the order and a blinding light surrounded the battlefield and all I could hear was the sound of the hand pokemon crying out in pain. "Hariyama has fainted this trial battle is over, Ash ketchum has won the battle."

I was breathing heavily as I returned Mimikyu. I hadn't felt a battle like this since my last battle with Alan (hopefully spelt that right) The only friendly rival I had left in Kalos. Even Soyur (the kid with the sceptile.) had left me to die. But this battle took all my spirit and soul. It felt great. "Ash Ketchum as Kahuna of Melemele island, I present you with this Fightinium-Z. To perform this move follow these steps." He then made several punches that were also spun. Then he lifted his foot of the ground and punched the air. "This move is called all out pummeling and can be paired with any fighting type move." I nodded my thanks for the battle and the crystal and walked away towards Lillie.

After my battle with the Kahuna, Halu shouted to start the festival and there was a big tournament that the trial goers were allowed to participate in, but I said no because I needed some rest. But in reality I wanted to talk to my beautiful girlfriend. That word still felt weird leaving my mouth or running through my head when it was paired with the word my.

When I finally found Lillie she was standing by the sea. "Hey beautiful whats up." I say sneaking up behind her. "Not much just wondering if you will play his song again." She said to me snuggling into my chest. So I pulled out my flute and began to play. I didn't have the bell or the feather though so Lugia did not appear.

After the song was over I turned to her and made a serious face. "Lillie, As you know I have feelings for you. We have now been dating two months and I have decided to travel all of Alola and that would not be exciting without you by my side. Please journey with me. Help me find my missing pieces across this region and the Z-crystals that allow me to unlock the power within. That call to the power within all beings." I say to her as she smiles at me. "I think I would like that." She said to me kissing my lips. I smiled and picked her carrying her back to the festival bridal style. The two of us smiling.

Alright guys this is the third chapter and thank you to all that read and review. And if you have any questions please don't ask them because I will not spoil anything. Not meaning to be rude with this its just that everything's a surprise. Also thank you to the ones that posted ideas for how Mallow and Lana should get with Ash. Also tell me what you thought of Lugia's song being mentioned, nobody uses it in thier stories and I was curious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Traitors Return, Calling To love's clear missing parts

Serena POV

"I was so happy to be rid of the failure known as Ash Ketchum. He was holding me back from my dream to be Kalos Queen." I began to tell my electronic diary. "You are talking to the current Kalos queen." I said as I began to look at my shelf of rewards. On it was my key chain with nine keys on it. There was also the Queen cup trophy with its pink ribbon on it. "And from my time in Johto I am now the Johto Grand Festival winner." I say as I look down a shelf at my winning team. "With Ash's Pokémon I was undefeated throughout the region. Venusaur is great with his control over Solar Beam and, when he learned how to use it Sunny Day combos.

Feraligatr loves to dance, and when I fused that dancing with Surf, I was able to make the effect of him walking on water like a Surskit, Although the two of them still don't willingly listen to me." I said as I begin to have flashbacks to Ash and our Journey through Kalos.

"Hawlucha still won't listen because he is old enough to know what happened, and that there is no way Ash would just abandon his Pokémon, in fact, all of the Pokémon I have of Ash's that the others passed to me to use how I see fit and so I have been training them to be my contest team." I say as I pick up the forth pokeball in my team.

"Oshawott finally, evolved to its final form. But that was only to survive a hit that, I was too stupid to see, that could have killed the small Pokémon. He then did it again to spite me because I entered in a contest for Dewott and Oshawott only and as a Samurott he couldn't be entered." I say as I get angry with myself. His pokemon were a lot stronger than any of us realised and the fact that he never used them outside of thier regions was actually a smart move.

"Buizel and Leavanny still don't know how to feel about me as I tend to train them like Ash would. And in all honesty, I miss Ash, I have been lying to myself and those that will one day hear this. Ash Ketchum, could have made it to true master if we hadn't ended his story. It was to short and we wasted a perfectly good trainer" I say as I put the pokeballs back. "I need redemption but how do I do this if he is dead?" I say as I turn off the recorder. As I remove the tape and put it in a safe I had to keep it safe. There were a few others with it, all tapes I had recorded in case I ever decided to move on.

"Why did you do it Serena, why?" I hear Ash say to me as, I turn around to see a nightmarish form of Ash. His once Amber eyes were now a midnight Red stared at me. "I couldn't have done anything, you were the one that fooled around in the leagues and lost." I said back. Ash said nothing at first but then a hollow sound escaped his lips, it was like laughter. "But you could have stopped him." He pointed to his chest and where his heart once was, there was nothing. Blood was flowing freely from the hole and when he stepped into the light, I saw his heart, it was leaking black blood and had a slash mark in it. "You could have stopped Max, grabbed his arm, pulled him back, used Pancham to block the attack, with protect. After all you made a promise when we were younger, to always be by my side. But you let the attack connect." He said to me, the hollow sound that was his voice still nightmarish and broken. At his feet were pools of a black substance that definitely blood. It flowed to quickly, and was too thin to be blood. There is a brief moment when a white squid like being is in his place, but then he was gone.

I looked at the pokeballs on the shelf, once more. I stared at them blankly, the quiet had settled in, then my phone went off. I pick it up and listen for the voice. "Serena, he's alive and in Alola, I think you should go see him, if you can hear me then do it, just be careful what you do and say about his new friends he doesn't take to kindly to that." It was Gary, he was trying to help me. I took the chance and gathered a bag, throwing his Pokémon in the bag, in a case that held six. I also packed his awards that his mom had thrown away, I was so angry with her that I also grabbed the one reward she kept. His Champion Ring from the Orange Islands, it had a picture of his champion team and the stone with his Pokémon's foot prints pressed into it. I know this is weird for a traitor to a person to have especially for a year. But after six months of hatred towards myself and towards him I learned that it was not his fault, it was mine. I needed to see him, redeem myself in his eyes. But then again maybe the apparition was right he blames me and has completely pushed me out of his life.

Back in Alola: Ash POV

Me and my pokemon, were all outside training. I needed to because I had been without my old Pokémon for almost a year and needed to find out how the traitors trained them and if they knew anything new. The hardest part was the Tauros were all different each knowing good moves such as Solar Beam and Water Pulse while others knew moves such as Flame Charge and Hyper Beam. Meanwhile my younger and newest members were running up and down the beach, Rockruff was especially pushing his limit. He had been going since early this morning. He was the one that started this whole thing. He challenged Jangmo-o to a race and the two just started going nuts. Back and forth running, pushing themselves to be better than they were the lap before. But then I felt something.

Now I do not mean like someone was touching me or that something rubbed against me, I mean I felt something either watching me or calling to me. Then her voice spoke, "Hey Ash, …um how you been lately." This voice was one I never wanted to hear again, one that Lillie would murder if she ever found out what she did.

I became tense because I never wanted to see her again, but I knew I needed to relax or my aura would trigger again. She was here now, might as well see what she wants. "What are you doing here Serena, how did you find me." I say as my Pokémon all began to tense up in case they needed to defend me or themselves. "Max found you he has the others out searching for you since Delia found out you were alive. But Gary told me. Your mom she hasn't been the same since, well since you battled and beat her Dragonite." She says as I pulled out my pokeballs and return most of my Pokémon accept for young Vulpix who jumped into my arms and cuddle closer to me. There was a silence for just a small amount of time before I began to talk to her. "Your betrayal was the one that hurt the most Serena, we were friends since I was a kid." I say to her. "I guess it would because I was one of your closest friends." She said back to me. Vulpix let off a small sound that was somewhere between a yip and a bark, I could feel her tense up with me and the cold seeped through my jacket as Vulpix began to charge an attack. "Now, now Vulpix that is enough of that." I say to the snow fox Pokémon as I put her down and she goes over and sits next to Greninja who was using Ice Beam to make a small area for her to lay in to stay cool. "Now back to you Serena, I want to know something, do you know the pain of having serrated steel pass through your body." "N...no." She stuttered out in fear and worry. "Or how about thoughts of the end, do you know how scary they are, oh wait I have a better one, do you know what it is like to watch your whole world crumble, because that is what it was like when you all watched as Max stabbed me through the chest. When May had fired the bullet. When I lost feeling in my wrist." I say as I rip open my vest and reveal the scar from the knife Max pushed through me. "I don't know, and I know that there is no amount of apology in the world that would make up for what I did or any of us did." Serena said as tears began to well up in her eyes. I walked away from her and said, "You know this is a low blow, what I am about to say to you." I say as I take a deep breath then turn, "I loved you at one point but in the past year I have realized that I should not have helped you when we were kids." I then walked away completely, the last thought I had was hopefully she doesn't challenge me. But of course life isn't that simple, because she did the stupidest thing she had ever done. "I challenge you Ash Ketchum to a Pokémon battle." The world froze and you could hear a pin drop as I turned and smiled. "I accept just don't be surprised if I win."

On the Battlefield- Agent Looker POV

"This is a one vs one official battle between Ash Kukui of Melemele island, Alola and Serena Bernadette (Went with a French last name) of Vaniville Town, Kalos shall now begin, If Serena wins then Ash will hear her out, however if Ash wins, Serena is to return the Pokémon that she stole from Mr. Kukui and leave the islands the only way to revoke this is to re-challenge Mr. Kukui in the league and beat him there. The victor will be decided when one of the battlers either Forfeits or all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue." The referee said as the two named trainers stepped into their stances. "Serena I am letting you have the first move since you are a visitor to the islands." Ash said as Serena nodded her eyes sparking to life. "let's go Absol." The honey blonde girl said as the disaster Pokémon appeared. "Rockruff show her our bond." I call out as I throw my puppy Pokémon out. He appeared and growled at Absol. As I looked closer at her Absol, I could see a mega cuff around his left front paw.

"Don't give him a chance to attack Absol use Detect." "Rockruff use it to your advantage, just like we practiced, when the gleam appears use Double Team then let's do the thing." The raven-haired boy said as his eyes began to turn red. Everything happened, a gleam appeared and the disaster Pokémon protected itself, however Rockruff became faster and stronger, and multiple copies of itself. There were five total copies made and they all seemed to hold the same intensity for battle as the original. "Serena which is the original, if you know me so well, then tell me which is the original." This would be a true statement as she was a follower of him when he traveled throughout the Kalos region. "Absol attack the forth one from the left." She yelled as her Absol fired a dark pulse at the copy. "Wrong." I whisper as Rockruff faded to dust and the first from the left rushed forward and struck Absol with a vicious looking Thunder Fang. The disaster Pokémon hit the ground hard but it was still not feinted and that should be expected from the Pokémon as it was raised by her since her third day as Kalos queen. It was a gift for her from Calem who had become Kalos king. "Absol if you can still fight then stand with me one more time." Serena said as her disaster Pokémon stood. "Alright there is only one way we can win this against Ash, as he has obviously trained." I hear her whisper then pull out a white bracelet with red DNA like swirls for an extra detail. "Absol, the soul of your trainer calls to you please answer. This is the call to you MEGA EVOLVE!" She shouted as a pink sphere of energy surrounds her partner. "Ah so you learned to mega evolve I see. Well just more for me to prove I am not the childish person I was in all your eyes." Ash said as him and Rockruff stood tall even in the face of defeat.

"Absol show them just how powerful you are, Dark Pulse." Serena yelled as a green glowing barrier appeared around Rockruff who was protected from the chain like dark attack. "So you want full power right then I will give it to you." Ash said as he nodded to Rockruff, who nodded back. There was a moment of silence from the two. Then green dust started falling from the sky, it was mainly focused on Rockruff but that didn't mean it did not distract Absol. Absol watched as the dust fell and began to Shake like he knew what this meant. Then I realized what it meant as well. "HOWL!" Rockruff howled to the sky and then started to glow.

Ash POV

After the glow appeared around Rockruff, I felt something inside me. A sort of warm glow like a friend was holding me close. I felt like I had just been given a power boost. I knew what this was and I liked it. This was something I had only felt with some of my Pokémon as we battled over the years. A bond that would last a lifetime.

After the glow died Lycanroc nodded to me before the light that wrapped around him died and we stood together. "Ly!" He howled into the air as his eyes turned green. His once brown fur was a Halloween orange and he had white tufts, his legs where now white as well as his tail which had more hair then normal. Around his ears was black fur and he had spiked black fur around his neck. His claws were black and seemed to be covered in dirt. "Alright Lycanroc use Accelerock and finish this battle." I yell to my new friend who rushes towards Absol who tried to move but was still hit by the attack that did massive damage. There was a brief silence again then Absol fell to the ground with swirls for its eyes. As it fell there was rainbow energy wrapping around it as the disaster Pokémon reverted to its normal form. "Absol is unable to battle, Ash Kukui wins, Mrs. Bernadette is to return her stolen Pokémon." Serena looked at me and nodded. She brought out six pokeballs and handed them to me. "I return Venusaur, Feraligatr, Hawlucha, Leavanny, Buizel, and Samurott." I heard my pokedex chirp letting me know that my Pokémon were back in my possession. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Ash and I hope that one day our friendship can be healed." She said then walked away. What she said to me made me think. I was able to forgive Gary but unable to forgive her that easily. Why?

"Ash it's time for you to get your stuff ready, we are heading to Akala today remember." Kukui said from the doorway and so I run backup to the house. And put my other Pokémon on the ranch for them to get reacquainted with their friends. I then grab my stuff on the way out the door and as I run to the docks I see Serena one last time on the phone at the airport although I can't make out what she is saying I can only guess. But based on her face it was nothing good. But I just brushed it off as nothing and continued running to the dock.

At the airport- Looker POV

Serena was at the airport on the phone with a one of the traitors telling them that Ash was in Alola heading to the next island. I smirked and just let her talk to the other traitor and then walked up to her. "Serena Bernadette you are under arrest for the Conspiracy, and murder of Red (Ash) Satoshi Ketchum." I said to her as I pulled out the cuffs. "But I didn't do it he is alive here in Alola I just saw him. I just had a battle with him." She said as I slapped the cuffs on. "You mean the child you just had a battle with, his name isn't Red Ketchem, that is Ash Kukui, named for the Ash trees here in Alola, Red Ketchem was found almost a year ago in Viridian Forest with a stab wound to the chest." I saw as I take her outside. "Now I shall now read you your rights." I say as we get out of the airport. "You have the rights to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." I began, but I can't help but smile as I realize I just helped an old friend. Ash Ketchum is dead, as far as the world over knows, but here in Alola we know he is alive and well. Maybe one day I will meet up with him and help him in another quest to save the world.

Ash POV

We were on the boat crossing the sea and I got this feeling something was watching me. But I just let it slide as something in the ocean keeping an eye on me. Alola was a place of beauty but also danger and I liked it. "You know Ash this place was waiting for you." Kukui said behind me as an island came into view. "I could feel it calling out to me, when I first came, I kept hearing a voice in my head say that this place needs my help. Solgaleo and Lunala both appeared before me and said that they needed help to protect the islands. It gave me the power I needed when I used my first Z-move. It was there to help me overcome my anger towards Gary, and my mother. This island is helping me so I am ready to help it when she needs me." He nods as he stands next to me. "It's just sad the circumstances of which you came to the island and why she has to help you." Kukui said as I nodded. "It hasn't slowed me down however, I mean look at what has happened, I made a friend, who is also my rival, I have a girlfriend and a new family. I even have had some of my Pokémon returned to me and defeated the traitors who left me for dead." I say as I think back to what has happened in the past six months. "I am going to go rest a little Kukui tell me when we get to the next Island." I told Kukui who nodded.

When I get downstairs I lay down next to Lillie who snuggles closer to me. "Warmth, just like I wanted to feel right now." She said as she cuddled closer to me. I smiled and drifted off.

When I woke up we had docked at a harbor with Lillie shaking me. "Ash we are here." She said as I pulled into a dip and kissed her. When I came back up she had a smile on her face. "Okay that was worth the wait." She said as pulled her into a standing position. Then the whole world distorted. It was like I was falling asleep again. Then the world went black.

When I woke up I was in a cave somewhere that felt like Johto and two beings were circling above me. "Hello again Chosen One been a long time." I hear a deep male voice say in my head. "Is it that time already Mewtwo." I ask the being as he touches down on the ground with his sister next to him. "I am afraid so. Necrozma was taken back to his place of rest and the light was corrupted and now he is waking up looking for Solgaleo and Lunala." Mewtwo explained to me as he pulls out a small bag. "Arceus himself gave me this bag, in it are six items you will need." Mewtwo explained as I opened the bag. The first item was a Cherish Ball and realized there were two. "These are to catch me and my sister, Arceus told us the prophecy and told us another line. "A child from Alola opposite shall rise. Alola's light his to preserve or raze."" Mewtwo explained as he recited the missing lines from the prophecy. I smiled and put the two pokeballs back in the bag,

The next items where two cat's eye marble like stones that I knew were Mega Stones thanks to the traitors putting them on my Pokémon. "These two stones belong to me they allow me to mega evolve into either my X form or my Y form. Now remember Ash Mega evolution is the a test of the bond between trainer and Pokémon so I would train with me and your other Pokémon that can Mega evolve in a safe place. I am sure Arceus said something about an Archipelago he designed for you to do this on. Arceus also gave me bracers to hold the stones in and had them fit to me wrist by Diancie." Mewtwo explained as he shows me his wrist. There were bracers on both of them, there were holes in the bracers where the stones would go. I nodded as I walked over and placed them in the holes. "Mewtwo as I will soon become your trainer I grant these stones to you to test the bond we have built over the years." I said placing the stones into place. Mewtwo nodded to me and I hugged him. "Thank you for helping me get through Johto and Unova, I guess you knew what they were going to do you just couldn't tell me."

Then I broke down. "Mewtwo I have become such a jerk, I made my own mother disown me, I was so cocky when I battled Gary that I got my Rockruff badly beaten and almost killed." I began to sob into the cloak my friend was wearing. "Then when one of the traitors came today me and Lycanroc beat their Pokémon into almost death. And it wasn't out of fear for my life, it was like I wanted her to feel the same pain she caused me." I felt him nod and tears hit the top of my head. "Ash you experience a pain no one should ever have to feel and so your mental state is broken, I know when those scientist were experimenting on me that I killed them without mercy and hesitation. Then when I worked for Giovanni I killed even more people and Pokémon just to grow stronger, that is why I am the legendary Pokémon of Redemption, so now it is time those that hurt you were forgiven so you are not like me." He said to me as He hugged me close to his chest.

When we separated I reached into the bag and pulled out a mega ring. "I doubt you need me to tell you what that is." Mewtwo said as I slip it onto my wrist right behind my Z-ring. But as I slide it on I feel something clip to my Z-ring. "And the last item is Mew's Z-crystal. You won't be able to use it until you complete your Island challenge, but just know you have it. Now chosen one capture us." I smile and pull out the pokeballs and throw them at the Pokémon. They were sucked in and the balls instantly binged signaling capture. "Welcome to the family you two and thank you for listening." I say as the world goes black again.

Lillie POV

"Welcome back Ash." Kukui said as Ash appeared on the stone ground that was the deck of the Akala Marina. He felt different though. Stronger almost too powerful to be the same kid that had disappeared. When he looked up, I looked into his eyes and saw why he felt different. His once amber eyes were now azul and seemed to dance with power. "Chosen one you need to calm down." A Pokémon said as it popped out of a red pokeball that was at Ash's side. "No Mewtwo he needs to embrace this power it's Necrozma talking to him." A powerful voice said as Lugia appeared from the sea. "Something is corrupting his light and so he is calling out to the chosen one for help." Lugia said as the blue glow disappeared and Ash stood. "I guess now I can say it. Welcome to Akala Ash." Kukui said as he pointed towards the town that was sprawled out. Ash nodded to Kukui and we all began to walk towards the poke center to heal Hau and Ash's Pokémon so that when morning comes tomorrow they were ready.

Somewhere on Melemele

"Mrs. Bernadette, you have been proven guilty of grand theft Pokémon, Murder, and conspiracy to commit said murder." A judge said as he smacked down his gavel. "But Ash isn't dead." She said as the video did indeed show a kid that looked like Ash Ketchum but what she didn't know is that we found Ash dead in that forest. "Shut it murderer, We found Ash Ketchum in that forest dead with a knife wound to his chest." The judge said as he pulled out the pictures from the morgue report. "ID confirmed it was him as well as dental and DNA test. But at the same time your Lie detector shows that you were telling the truth so this may be his attacker and the blood we found may be from when he attacked Mr. Ketchum but until that is proven the evidence says you did commit the first two crimes so we are sending you to prison for those crimes." The judge said as she was carried off to prison.

"Looker you said she already returned the Pokémon she stole as well as one Gary Oak who had no idea what they had planned." I nod to the judge and he looks down sadly. "It's just that the body fits what the Ketchem child looked like but he also had all his Pokémon on him and this kid is getting the stolen pokemon back and even has the stab wound. However the reports say that there was a gunshot at the Ketchum resident. The body in the woods didn't have a gunshot wound." The judge said as he looked more at the reports. "I will keep an eye on this kid maybe it's not as weird as it looks." I say and quickly run out of the courtroom.

"Who is the kid we found if not Ash, or is he from that other place." I say as I run to the local pokebank and begin to look more into the body of the Ash Ketchum child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A water battle, The king, the prince, and the guardian

Alright guys sorry this took so long life is a pain in the ass, but I just got internet and my computer working again.

The choices I have made are: Cynthia, Verity, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Shauna, and Korrina

Also be prepared this chapter will be introducing the first set of four from the manga series

Sorry about this chapter being so broken, my word program had issues but I fixed it and now I am posting the actual chapter sorry once more.

The Harem

Lillie: Patience

Lana POV

The storm had gotten worse I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to hold a trial today. But I still needed to check the trial area. During storms some Pokémon get really riled up and tended to cause a lot of destruction to the trial site.

When I got there began my check. I started with the wildlife around the trial site and by the poke-center. Fomantis were lazing about and absorbing what light they could from the lightning. I was very quiet not to approach them as I didn't want to fight them. Then I moved to the trial site. The storm seemed to be focused there. Realizing that there may be a wild Pokémon here that didn't belong I called out my Araquanid. He understood as soon as the rain hit his bubble. "Keep an eye out for raging Pokémon, try to calm them down if you can." She nodded and we moved in separate directions. I switched to the Grass type z-move Mallow lent me when I first became the new trial captain, she said until I could calm them with just a stare. Araquanid came over to me and nodded saying that the Brooklet was cleared. "Alright then stay close, this is only the main section and the first section before trial goers are forced to stop capturing Pokémon.

We walked to the second area and overlooked the area. It was mostly clear with some areas where the young Wishiwashi were playing in the rain. Dewpider were hanging on the waters edge making small areas where they could rest. However there were also those that were looking toward a very large Arachnid. This was one of the totem Pokémon. The other was a Wishiwashi that had greater control over the others here in the Brooklet. When the Totem saw me, it nodded to me and began to help the younger Pokémon make dens to stay in. It was also using it's larger bubble to gather small Pokémon who were injured and moving them to a safe place to help them heal. "Alright looks like he has this place locked down, although I want you to stay here and help them out." I say to my Araquanid who nodded. I traveled down to the final area and began to search for any reason that maybe Wishiwashi may be angered.

When I arrived Wishiwashi was helping other fish Pokémon into dens and but it was also looking over a giant shadow in the water. "Washy." One said to me as I looked down and see the little one looking toward the giant shadow. "Do you need some help." He nods and I take off my clothes revealing my blue one piece swimming suit. I threw on the diving gear I had brought with me and dived in.

As I swam closer to the Pokémon I could barely make out a blue body with red lines running all over it's back. It was huge, about the size of an average sized island. "Please young human help us, I am injured and am in need of some assistance." It was then that I realized that this giant blue whale Pokémon was the legendary Pokémon Kyogre. Which meant that the we, she was referring to was Manaphy. "I can try to help you but I can't do much on my one." I could almost feel a smile appear on her lips. "That is fine I only have a couple of injuries." I hear in my mind. The voice was oddly calming but also held power. "The chosen one is close I can hear him." I hear her voice say in my head. "Papa, close" A little blue Pokémon says as he swims out from behind of the whale and looks directly at me. "Kyogre is this one of the guardians of his soul." He asks the blue whale who looks to me and just smiles. "If she wants to young Manaphy, only if she wants to." She says as I look over her face.

"You have been poisoned by something, my only question is what would be bold enough to poison you." I say as I call out my Wishiwashi and tell him to find me some herbs that grow on the bottom of the brooklet that are good for healing poison. When she returns I swim to my bag and grab a Mortar and Pestle. Manaphy swims out of the Brooklet and watches me work. I start by crushing up some Pecha berries I had in my bag. "Wait are you Siren." I hear Manaphy ask me. "Manaphy it's Lana, Siren was the previous Trial Captain. She used to run the Brooklet before I did, that was a couple of years ago however." I smile as I remember how my mom was. She was powerful and feared among the people of Akala. Before I begin to speak again I grab some of the herbs that Wishiwashi had gathered for me. "Alright Manaphy listen I am going to need you to be careful when I go back down. Sharpedo live in this part of the Brooklet and tend to attack me." He nods and I grab my diving gear again. I turn the paste into a water safe pill and dive back into the water.

"Ah young Lana, you are just like your mother." Kyogre says as I put the pill into her mouth. "Easy now Kyogre this may take a little bit to take effect but when it does it should be a huge blast of relieve." I say as I begin to rub her skin. The warm blubber is smooth against my hand. "I sense a great pain from you child of the sea. Is it because of something at home." Kyogre says as I nod. "My dad wants me to stop being the trial captain." Kyogre just seems to scuff at this and says. "I thought you looked familiar, Siren's is your mother isn't she." She says as I nod. "Your father tried to pull this same stunt with your mother when she became Trial Captain, I once told Ash about him in one of his recent dreams, he also said that he has always felt a sorta draw to the ocean." Kyogre says and I kinda smile. This was basically the god of the ocean and she was talking to me like I was her teen friend. Then once she was healed I smiled at her and said "Alright looks like I should get going, looks like you are fine, so be careful." She nodded and I swam back to the surface. I then quickly dried off and threw my clothes back on. "Remember this Lana, keeper of the Brooklet, show him your soul and allow him to show his. You are one of seven." Manaphy says before stepping back into the water and diving back down.

A couple days later

I blushed when I thought about what the young Manaphy said to me a couple days ago as I walked back to my house. This was the third day that a major storm had rocked the Brooklet and all of Alola. It had caused some major damage to the areas of trial sites and mine was mostly just a couple trees fell. However the grass types would heal the trees using an absorb growth combo. (Remember the episode where Tangrowth and the other forest Pokémon would go around and steal energy from other Pokémon than use growth on the tree. Same idea.) Today was day four and when I visited that night the rain had stopped and as there was no longer a danger to the Pokémon of the trial area and I made sure. I left early and went home. When I got there, after traveling through Diglett cave, I saw that my sisters were laying on their beds and were asleep. When I looked at my clock I saw that it was about nine at night so that meant that they were just getting to sleep. But that also meant that I was supposed to be here nearly an hour ago. "Your late Lana." I hear a deep male voice say behind me. "I have a responsibility to the Pokémon of the Brooklet. Because of the rain we have head the last few days the trial Pokémon were getting out of hand that is why it has been raining. If it wasn't one it was the other I also had to train a new Totem Pokémon, and because of that I will be there more often than not." I say as I pull out a pokeball and let out my Dewpider. "Dew." It said in a questioning tone. "Lana, if you are going to keep coming home late than you may have to pass the responsibilities on." My father says to me as I get angry and send my Dewpider off to my sisters room to watch over them.

"Oh so what is it, that you hate that I am out most of the time or that I actually have a life outside of the house, that I am not home to watch over my sisters when you go out drinking at night. Yeah don't think I don't know about that." Since my mom left him my dad had become a drunk, and he was supposed to become part of the elite four. "Don't take that tone with me young lady." My father yelled at me and went to rush me. A purple barrier appeared in front of me. "She is one of my trial captains, sir, if you harm her, she becomes unable to perform her duties this island may fall into disarray." A female voice says as I smile. Tapu Lele had saved me.

I was grateful to the Tapu for saving me. But then again this had become a common occurrence. My dad was always drunk. He would go out with the sailors that came into port and get completely wasted. Living by the sea has its flaws and its strength. "Well considering I have to walk from the Brooklet to here, and then have to weave around people takes about an hour and the fact that the Brooklet was starting to flood, how am I to leave the people that live by there to have their homes flooded and their lives ruined." I say as Dewpider comes back and shakes my pant leg. "Dew." he says as I nod and walk back to my sisters room.

When I got there I saw that the twins had woken up and were trying to listen through the door. "Are you and daddy fighting again." They ask me as I sit them back on their bed. "No, no dad is just a little sick and I was just telling him to go to bed." I say through gritted teeth. "Hey want to come with me to the Brooklet." I say to them. I know this was a risky move however I needed to get them out of the house for the night. My dad was to far gone, and I didn't need the stress of wondering if they were safe or if dad had hurt them. They pack a small bag of stuff to do and their rain gear. They had come with me before and they had learned.

Dewpider walks in and nods towards the Brooklet. "Alright, alright, I know I have late night trial goer but I had to stop by the house and make sure these little ones were okay. Just get the a couple of spare crystals and my phone." I tell him as I pull out his pokeball and pass it to Harper.

"This is a Popplio that you saw that last time you were at the Brooklet." I say as she looks at the pokeball. I pull out another one and hand it to Serah. "This is the Squirtle you met last time you were at the Brooklet, treat him with respect and he may help you." I say and she nods. "Alright you two now come on." "Remember guys you have school in the morning." I say as I walk towards the door.

"Lana stop." My father says as I look at him. "Where are you going and why are your sisters with you." He says as I turn and look at him. "I have a challenger tonight and I told you that, that's why I slept this morning." I say as I walk towards the dresser and grab something I almost forgot. "What do you mean, you have a challenger tonight, I thought you could only do a trial in the morning." He says as he steps closer. "No you can have a challenger at any point in a day." I say as I grab another, Z-crystal off the dresser. "Well I forbid you to go, tonight, tomorrow, or ever again." He says as he grabs my arm. His nails pushed against my wrist I can feel the blood run down my arm as they dig in deeper and deeper. "Release out sister." I hear Harper as I hear a pokeball burst open. "Yeah leave her alone." I hear Serah say as I hear a second ball burst open. "Or what, what will two six year old's do." He says in a teasing voice until something he sees makes him back off. I look over to see that my sisters both have a Z-ring on and have the Waterium-Z attached to them. "Or we will use the force of Alola." They say together in perfect harmony. He let go of me and backed away. "If you cannot accept that I am responsible for the Brooklet than why do you even care." I say to my father as I walk out the door my sisters not far behind me.

When I arrived at the Brooklet I see that there are some kids outside of the entrance. One was a kid with an oddly colored Lycanroc at his side and a Rowlett on his shoulder. I was drawn to him, he seemed to hold a hidden power.

"Hau would you calm down. This is the location we have to be in for the next trial have some patience." A girl with brown hair and a blue shirt with an Empoleon by her side said. She said this to a kid with green hair and hazelnut skin. "That is what the map says but at the same time it also says that the captain should be here. Maybe she is just running late the map says she lives on another part of the island." A blonde haired girl says as she pulled out a map of Akala. The girl with brown hair nodded as well. "Hey has anyone seen Ash." The blonde said as I looked around for the kid that had the Lycanroc and Rowlett. He sat on top of a rock that overlooked the Brooklet, but now he wasn't there, and I am pretty sure that I would have heard him move from where he was. "Why are you spying on us." I hear a deep male voice say behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and actually fell out of my hiding spot. "I wasn't spying, I was trying to figure out who the trial goers where." I say defensively. The person who had snuck up on me came out of the bushes and walked towards me. His amber eyes burned with anger, but on the inside they held a kindness. His clothes were form fitting and I could see his abs. 'two, four, six, oh he has a six pack. oh my Lunala you could grind meat on those.' "Are you the trial captain." He asks me. His gruff voice was something of a dream for me. 'Lana get yourself together girl, he probably had a girlfriend.' I say in my head as he helps me up. "Yeah, my name is Lana." I say as I take his hand. And as I take his hand I feel a small shock of electricity. It wasn't actual electricity more like sparks, like sparks you hear about in romance movies. "I'm Ash, I am here to take your trial." He says in that deep voice that was making me want to be his. I nod to him and walk over to the gate.

+"Welcome to the Brooklet Hills trial site, now as I understand it we have two trial goers tonight." I say as I stand before the two boys. They nod and and I walk towards the gate. I place my Z-ring onto the gate and it opens. "Hau, you may go first." Hau nodded and ran into the trial zone. He seemed over confident and seemed to hold an iron will. "Alright Ash you will go next the trial if done correctly should take no more than an hour." He nodded and I finally saw his face. Spiky raven black hair, amber eyes, and lightning bolt like marks above his cheeks. "Ash Ketchum, I thought I recognized your name." I say as I pull out a picture of a city covered in snow and all the Pokémon heading towards the south from Alola. "I remember this day, I had just taken over the responsibilities of a trial captain from my mother when the tidal bell we keep here began to ring. Lugia had risen and with the help of his chosen hero, he was going to save the world." I say to him as he begins to tear up. "Melody was my only true friend that day, accept for Lugia." He says as he walks away. "Ash there is no reason to leave, stay please." The girl with brown hair said as she reached out to him, but he glowed blue and disappeared. "Lillie he vanished again." She says to the blonde who pulls out her bag and a small Pokémon popped out and looked at her. "Nebby, I need you to find Ash alright, he may be in danger." Lillie said as the small Pokémon also glowed and vanished before my eyes.

"Oh so you reminded him of his past. Well you see Ash recently had an incident with his friends, they betrayed him and left him for dead in a woods. The legendaries found him, he was barely alive and so they sent here to Alola to get him away from those he was betrayed by. That is when he met Lillie and Hau, they helped him heal and also watched over his Pokémon that returned to him." Verity explained as she brought out some berries for some reason. "But at the same time there was also this Celebi that would visit him in the night. It would sometimes bring a pokeball with it and place it near Ash's heart." Lillie explained as she brought out a pokeball and it snapped opened. Then in her lap was a small mouse like Pokémon. "Hey Pichu want to play a little." The small Pokémon nodded and began to run around. Lillie would chase it. They acted like this was completely normal, that Ash would just vanish like this. "So why would reminding him of his past make him teleport away like that." I ask as Verity walks over to me, "The traitors found out he was still alive, after he had a battle with his mother." She said as she begins to turn the barriers into a paste. "She went home that day crying and just like that his life entered a downward spiral. Many of the traitors started to appear here in Alola, some trying to make him go back to Kanto, saying that they had changed and that they were sorry." Verity as she pulled out a bottle of water and turned the paste into a liquid like state that was blue. "While others tried to steal his new Pokémon from him, while holding his old ones captive." Lillie explained. She had just grabbed Pichu and now looked angry with the thought of these people. "His oldest friend actually said that he was too weak to even be near her as she is the Kalos queen now." Lillie continued. "However when she found out Ash was still alive she showed up and challenged him to a battle." Lillie got this look in her eyes that was similar to how I looked earlier when I was having that fantasy. "He was vicious and completely devastated her." Verity explained as she showed me the video. "So that is the infamous power of Lycanroc Dusk form." I say as I watch both battlers going head to head. Starting as a small Rockruff the battle was a little one-sided. But then I watched as a fire attack seemed to be this persons undoing, as the Rockruff glowed and began to change forms. It's body extended and became more wolf like and his eyes changed colors to an emerald green. Its fur became white, black and orange like Halloween. "From here on the power the two put out messes with the video but that Absolutely is still in the poke center. And according to Kukui that was them holding back." I cringed when Verity said this. "I hope I didn't bring up bad memories for him." I say a little nervous.

About an hour earlier: Ash POV

We had just walked past a ranch where there were tons of Pokémon just playing and having fun. I had just gotten out a a battle with a Taurus and the person handed me a soothe bell. I was happy about that as it meant that I could make Crabrawler more friendly towards me. I called him out and wrapped the bell around him. "Alright Crabrawler we need to start training together, how about it." I say to him and he nods. I smile and begin to walk and he follows me.

As we walk I look back at Crabrawler and see if he is still behind me. I can still hear the bell as we walk so I knew he was there, I just wanted to see if he was doing any better. I hated the way I captured him but I needed to as it would have been a problem for him. As a fighting type Crabrawler was at a disadvantage as a ghost fairy type is unaffected by most fighting type move. I smiled as I remember that day, I had just completed my first trial and was walking back to town to have a battle with the Kahuna. He was battling Mimikyu and I saw it as an opportunity to capture some good Pokémon. I just wanted a friend. He needed a trainer. So we made a bond. Regardless of what the two of us thought at the time. "Crabrawler let's show them what trainer and Pokémon can do with a very little bond." He nodded and returned to his pokeball.

As we walked we ran into a girl with brown hair and wearing a blue shirt. She had blue eyes and an Empoleon at her side. "Verity." I say as I look at the girl. She had grown a lot since I last saw her. She was definitely eye candy and trust me when I say eye candy. Her chest was at least at a low C to a high B, her hair was at least down to her shoulders. She was slim and had that gymnast body. "You know Ash you shouldn't stare it's disrespectful." I hear her say as I shake my head and look her in the eye. "Sorry about that you're just hot now." I say absentmindedly said to her. She blushes and punches my shoulder. "I heard from Arceus that you were looking for some new friends, thought I fit the bill." I nod until Mewtwo appeared and spoke to me mentally. "Remember what Arceus and Lugia said, that you will love multiple women." I only nod to him and he returns. "So Verity want to travel with us." Lillie asks as she knew what Lugia and Arceus had in mind for me. Verity seems to think for a minute before nodding.

Verity pulls me into a hug and then pulls out map and points out where the next trial site is. "The next is the water trial and reports say that there have been sightings of the gym leader Misty." At the mention of her name I tense up one of the traitors was in the area. If she interrupted my trial I may not be able to control what I did. There was always high levels of Aura at the cites. I knew this was a test of my control. "Alright let's head there." We all nodded to each other but Lillie stayed close to me in fear of my aura getting out of hand.

When we arrived at the cite it was late and the trial captain wasn't even there. "What if we missed her, or if there was something we had to do at the ranch." Hau says as he begins to freak out. I was sitting on top of a rocks overlooking what I thought was the trial site and then I heard it. The snap of a twig, the sound wasn't very loud which told me the thing that snapped it wasn't very large but was trying to hard to be stealthy. I portaled behind the being and waited until it had come to rest. When light from the moon shined through the trees, I see that it is a girl with blue hair and a blue Z-ring on her wrist. 'She must be the trial captain.' I say in my head.

This is about where Lana comes in and from here on the story continues.

I portaled myself into an unfamiliar location. There were ruin like stones littered the surrounding grass. At the center there was what looked like a battlefield. At the center of said battlefield was what looked like a pink pot with antenna. Lycanroc growled at the thing and Rowlett became nervous. My other Pokémon popped out of their pokeballs and stared at the thing. Each reacting a little differently. Then my other Pokémon just started teleporting to me. Everyone was here. At least those I had received back from the traitors, and Jangmo-o had appeared. The pot then popped opened and revealed something that looked similar to Tapu Koko, from when he saved me. Then Mewtwo and Mew popped out of their pokeballs and stared at the Pokémon, well until Mew rushed forward yelling "SISTER!" in a squeaky voice. Mewtwo face palmed and it made me smile to see him do so. "Tapu Lele, nice to see you again." He says as he rubs his temple. "Wait this is the Tapu of this island." I say as Lycanroc nods to me. Said Tapu looked over to me and smirked before floating over and slapping me. "Tapu Lele, you know better than to slap the chosen one." A god like voice spoke as Arceus appeared behind Tapu Lele. "Yes Papa." She said in an innocent voice. And floated back towards the battlefield. Arceus then nodded and teleported away. "Chosen One I understand your anger towards your friends, but you must understand that Akala isn't the place to be angry, your Pokémon have began to return to you. You have two girls in love with you and you have to get that temper under control, Tapu Koko may love to battle but I hate to see innocents hurt so you can simple grow. Remember this because we may one day join you." She said as my Pokémon looked at me. "Your right, however if they challenge me am I aloud to battle them." She smirked and said "I said I do not like the innocent to be harmed however, if they challenge you, make them suffer." I almost shivered at her words because the way she said it was kinda spooky. Almost serial killer like. She then smiled and my Pokémon begin to teleport back to Kukui's lab. "Oh and one more thing, Chosen One two more allies are closer than you think." Tapu Lele says. As my Pokémon return to their pokeballs. She then teleported me back to the trial site.

I had a smile on my face as I stepped back over to the girls. "He is taking this journey to show his friends that he will always get back up. Even at the darkest moments the light will always find him." I hear Verity say as I felt a presence behind me. "Come out Marshadow I know you are there." I say as the small fighter appears out of my shadow. "Mar." He says as he stands next me. He hands me a Cherish Ball and a Z-crystal. "It's time for me to get a trainer and I felt like you were the best choice." He says as he taps the Cherish Ball. I feel the pokeball ping signaling capture and then it glows and teleports to the lab. I feel happier like Marshadow had revealed the memory to me. "Chosen One know that I may be here at the place your Pokémon are but I will always be with you, I leave you both the dark feather and the rainbow feather you used to awaken my lord Ho-oh may you one day call on her." I hear Marshadow say in my head. I look down at my jacket and see the rainbow feather glowing brightly. "You hold the power to restore anyone's light to full power." I hear him say in my head again. I smile and walk towards everyone. I feel my anger and aggression disappearing. "Hey guys." I say and my voice sounds more relaxed, more it's normal tone, just a bit older. Everyone turned to me and smiled. "Hey Ash welcome back, we were just talking about you." Lillie said as I stepped up to the gate. "Hau already completed his trial he has gone back to the pokecenter to heal his Pokémon." Lana explained as she blushed. "Alright, Come one out Rowlett, Pikipek." I say as the two avian Pokémon appear. Lana nodded and we entered the trial site.

When I saw that this was basically a water battle I was happy that I brought Rowlett and Pikipek with me. "Ash you know you have access to all of your Pokémon right." I nod to Lana as I shift the pants I was wearing into short. I also begin to take off my shirt until I see Lana's eyes. She had those sympathetic eyes. She had seen the scar. I dropped my shirt and nodded to my Pokémon. The two of them took to the air while I ran and jumped into the water.

The water felt good against my skin as I swam deeper and deeper. "You weakling, can't even train your water types right." Her voice says in my head as I go deeper. "You really are such a little kid, maybe Iris is right with that insult." I hear again. That is when I see her. Her orange hair, pale skin, and blue swimsuit. (Alola episode clothes when she goes swimming with Lana.) I dove out of the water as well as she and we faced each other. "So the weakling really did leave region." "Look a traitorous bitch, welcome to my home turf." I say as Tapu Lele floats down next to me. She looks at the red haired traitor and starts to laugh. "This women wants to be the master of all water types, she probably barely handles that Staryu of hers." Tapu Lele says circling Misty. "Chosen One, the Totem Pokémon have asked to battle this girl with you, come forth Wishiwashi, Araquanid." Two Pokémon appeared. One was a small fish Pokémon that was white and blue and looked like it wanted to cry. It looked at Misty and let off a knowing smile. The other was a giant green spider like Pokémon with big blue eyes and had a water bubble surrounding it's head. It made me feel small and scared. It provoked fear and intimidation. It looked at Misty like she wasn't even worth its while. Araquanid passed me a blue Z-crystal and nodded to me. "Ash it says you have passed the trial you can use the Z-move." I hear Lana say on the dock. Rowlett and Pikipek stood next to the two Pokémon on lily pads and stones. "Misty calls Gyarados, Seaking, Starmie, and Kingdra." She yells out as her four Pokémon appear. "Let's make a wager Misty, I win you return my Pokémon, if I lose I come back with you and I stop being a trainer." I hear Lana gasp and I look at her with a smile. That was when Lillie, Verity, and Hau ran into the fray. "Ash show your true strength hold nothing back." I hear them yell to me. I take off my Z-ring and toss it to Lillie. "Hold onto to this Beautiful." She catches it and blushes. "This battle between Ash Kukui of Melemele Island and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City shall now begin, challenger has the first move, and begin." Lana said as she watched the battle unfold. A shadow appeared around Wishiwashi as she dived under the water then a giant fish that appeared to be made of Wishiwashi appeared. "And from the start the Totem Pokémon is going strong as its ability school form takes effect." I hear Verity say into a recorder. After she went back to Sinnoh she stopped doing what she was doing and started taking recording of battles she had. Now she does it for me as I battle. "Kingdra make this a quick match I want to be back in time for tea time. Use Dragon Pulse." She says in a starky attitude. I laugh and give a command to my Pokémon. "Pikipek take to the air, Rowlett, just like we practiced, Protect." Rowlett appears in front of the attack and puts a green barrier up in front of himself and the Totem Pokémon. "Araquanid use Reflect" I say to the spider Pokémon as he follows the command. "Seaking, use Surf try to knock Rowlett down." She says as she still has confidence apparent in her voice. "Pikipek switch with Rowlett, Protect." Pikipek flew down and Rowlett shot up and flew above the battlefield. When Surf came Pikipek was surrounded by a green barrier as it protected Wishiwashi appeared next to Pikipek and did the same. When surf stopped Pikipek was barely able to fly, it was still low level I think but it was also determined.

There was a silence. Then there was a glow that spread around Pikipek. It was evolving, and I smirked. The glow became blinding and then` it vanished and before me was a larger woodpecker Pokémon as she flew before me as she stared down at Misty's Pokémon. "Trumbeak, the woodpecker Pokémon, there Pokémon usually serve as queens of a nest of Pikipek. Known for caring for the young of the nest Trumbeak fight off predators who get too close to the nest." I hear Rotom say as Trumbeak stands tall. "Alright here we go. Lillie may I have my ring please." Lillie nods and throws me my Z-ring. I catch it on my hand and it slides into place. I pull out the cerulean blue z-crystal with a feather on it and connect it to my Z-ring. "Alright Rowlett, Trumbeak stand with me." They both nod and fly down and stand next to me. "Alright here we go." I say as I cross my arms at the wrist over my chest. The the side, cross in front, to summon the power of the crystal, let it wash over me, Rowlett, and Trumbeak. Flap my arms like wings, crouch down, then jump up and make a superman punch. Call out the move name "Supersonic Skystrike." I yell as both of them are surrounded by the Z-power and perform the attack in perfect sync. The attacks hit Kingdra, and Gyarados who fainted instantly. "Misty were is that big mouth of yours." I ask taunting her as she begins to shake in her boots as her two power houses had just fallen from one attack. "I still have two Pokémon able to battle don't get cocky." She says as she tries to pull of a look of victory. Araquanid and Wishiwashi both perform an attack and knock Seaking out. "Make that 1 Pokémon still standing." I say as I look at her still trying to make a comeback. "Starmie use Aqua Ring hopefully that will help me a little bit." She says as I just smirk. "Rowlett use Leafege." Quills appear and are fired at Starmie who takes the hit directly and is launched back. "Trumbeak use Bullet Seed." I say as my woodpecker Pokémon went to work pushing the Starmie back even farther in health. "This battle is over, All of Miss. Waterflower's Pokémon are fainted, which means that the winner of this match is Ash Kukui." Misty fell to her knees and returned her injured Pokémon. She pulls out six pokeballs and hands them to me. She is crying once she realizes that I am not one to mess with and never have been. "Here Ash, these are your Palpitoad, Kingler, Corphish, Scraggy, Boldore, and Snivy." She said as she handed me each pokeball. They all teleported to the lab. "Misty, if it is alright by you, I would like to never see you again, as your betrayal was the worst I ever felt." I say to her as I walk away from her. I turn back towards her for just a second. "Maybe one day, we can be friends again but for now, I see no reason to be friends with you." I say as I turn once more and walk the opposite direction of my group. I feel something pulling me forward. Calling out to me. "Ash we need to get going." I nod and leave the Brooklet with Misty following us out. When we got outside the police came and took Misty away for conspiracy to murder, and poke theft.

"Hey Ash, who was that lady." Lana Asks me as we enter the Pokémon center to heal. "She was a girl I met after I traveled with Verity and Sorrel." I say as I take out a picture of me and and all my friends the night before the betrayal, we were all smiling as I held the second place trophy over my head. Who knew that that was all a farce. "I owed her a bike because my original partner, fried her bike." I say to Lana as I smile. "We traveled the rest of Kanto, and all of the orange islands, and Johto, together. In every region she was like my sister, helping me when she could, getting jealous of a girl named Melody who was flirting with me." I say to her as memories come back to me. They were once happy but now all they were, were dark reminders that she, left me for dead. "After Johto she went home and I only saw her a couple of times after that when I traveled Kanto for the Battle Frontier." I explain as I pull out another picture and show Lana. Even more memories flooded my mind, and it made me angry, I battled the frontier and I won, trainers stronger than any Elite four. It only took me about 10 battles total. Yet when it came to a tournament and I lose I get betrayed. I am the Orange Island champion and that is not a achievement to them. "She was the first to speak the night of my betrayal calling me weak and useless. Saying that all my victories were flukes." I say as those memories come back to me. "But now I feel better, she is no longer in my life, and instead I have three gorgeous girls in my life, two are dating me and the third is standing next to me." I say to her as she blushes. "Remember Chosen One what Lugia told you, The keeper of the Brooklet and the maiden of the Jungle shall be an important part of your journey." Marshadow said in my head. "Want to join me Lana on a journey across Alola." I ask her as we leave the poke-center. She just shakes her head. "Unfortunately I have a father who is trying to get me to stop being a trial captain, so I seriously doubt he would let me travel the region with a boy, his two girlfriends, and their friend who is also the boys rival." She says as we continue to walk, we had walked to route 5 where there were two Sudowoodo blocking the way. When they saw our Z-crystals they quickly ran off and unblocked the path. Me and Lana continued to walk down the path while Hau, Lillie, Verity, and Lana's two sisters walked into a plaza looking place. I caught a quick glance of a tournament hall and that kid that Lillie has a picture of.

We walked into a tunnel with tons of gleaming stones, and sometimes a Zubat or two would fly over head. As we past a mine like area, I see an Eevee laying on the ground badly beaten with a few bigger Pokémon looking over it with smirks. Counting the Pokémon I saw that there were five. There was a strange Dragon like Pokémon with golden scales and what appeared to be knuckles. There was a Tyranitar, a Garchomp, a Charizard, a Salamance, and an Aggron.

They began to close in on Eevee when a Litten jumped in front of the Eevee and stared them all down. I saw this and knew he needed help. I drew Mimikyu's pokeball and threw it out. "Mimikyu help him out." I shout as my ghost friend appears. "Wobbuffet give Ash some assistance." I hear an all to familiar voice say behind me as a blue Pokémon appears alongside Mimikyu. "Jessie what are you doing here." I say as the pinkette steps beside me. "Helping." She said as she pulls out a Z-ring. "Listen to me Ash, before I lived in Kanto, I lived here in Alola, I was the original trial captain for the psychium-Z crystal." She says as she shows me the Z-crystal. I nod and stand next to her.

"Oh even more weaklings lets see if you can beat me." I hear a voice say as I grow angry. It was Tobias, but where was his Latios and Darkrai. "Tobias." I say as I crotch down. "Well look who it is, Ketchum, the reason I no longer have those weak legendaries." He says with a smirk. "What did you do with them." I say as Litten and Mimikyu get into a battle ready stance. "I severely beat them and left them for dead by some ruins when they lost to a weak Pokémon." That's when it happened my aura sprang to life, he disrespected what where basically gods to people, but also who were my friends this was not allowed. "Mimikyu, you have five targets they all need to fall." I say as he nods to me. Litten looked to me and ran over to Eevee and dragged her to me. "Lit." It says to me and points to a pokeball on my belt then Eevee and Himself. "You got it Litten." I say as I pull out two pokeballs and tap Eevee. It pinged instantly and teleported to the lab. "Alright Litten, you and me together." He nods and taps the other pokeball with his paw. I grab Crabrawler pokeball and send it to the lab, "Alright Litten come on out." I say as the small cat like Pokémon appears on the ground. "Mimikyu, Litten together." I say as they nod. I see blue hues spread across them both and they smile at me. "Litten Ember on Aggron." I say as he rushes forward, Charizard tries to get in the cats way only for Mimikyu to knock the dragon back with Play Rough. "Salamence stop that fur ball use Dragon Pulse." Tobias says only for Mimikyu to step in front of the attack and do the same to Salamance that he did to Charizard. The difference is that Salamence fell to the ground fainted. "Worthless Pokémon." Tobias said as he pulled out a pokeball and snaps it in half.

My world slowed down and became red. Tobias had just sealed his fate. "Mimikyu, get into stance." He nodded to me and Litten jumped back and stood next to her. The two nodded to each other and stared down the opponent. "Garchomp Surf, knock them both out." Tobias yells and I smirk. And as the surf got closer I nodded to Mimikyu who jumped in front and waited for my command. "Mirror Coat Wobbuffet send that power back." I hear Jessie say as the blue Pokémon jumps in front of both of my Pokémon and makes a rainbow barrier appears around himself and adsorbs the power and sends it back to on the Tyranitar. Wobbuffet jumps back and stands next to Mimikyu and Litten. "Alright you two as a team." They nod and I take my stance. Cross over the chest, to my sides, Then forward, I stop and look to my left and see that Jessie is following my movements, she had been holding of the Tyranitar on her own with Wobbuffet and got what I was doing. She nodded to me as we slide our arms to the side. Then took one to the other side. Then crossed at our chest once more and called it out. "Z-Copycat, Breakneck Blitz, Hydro Vortex, Draconic Rage." We yelled together as the three attacks surrounded our Pokémon who dove into action performing them flawlessly. The five Pokémon before us all fell to their knees and Tobias crushed their pokeballs in his hands. The Pokémon howled in pain as the pokeballs turned to dust. I pulled out five more pokeballs and got the Professor on the phone, "Professor I need a trainers license revoked asap he just abandoned five Pokémon who are injured from battle, sending them your way now." I said as I threw the five pokeballs which all glowed teleported away to the lab, to be healed. "Tobias is the trainers name, he is leaving Diglett cave." The professor responded accordingly, I hear the sound of an emergency pokeball release sound and then I heard the sound of sirens. "He was captured." The professor says to me as I nod and me and Lana continue our walk through the cave.

As we leave the cave we see the police have Tobias in cuffs as he tries to escape. I walk past and he doesn't say a word to me. He knows that I have finally beaten him. It felt good. Then something happens, two pokeballs fall out of his pocket and roll towards me. I pick them up and look at them. I then walk over to Tobias and look him dead in the eyes. "You never released the legendaries did you." He nods. "Those Pokémon you had, they weren't yours were they, they were a trainers. He abused them and you stole them to save their lives the act was to make me think they were your Pokémon, so that I wouldn't hold back, so that I would believe that you were angry, so angry that you would break their pokeballs if they lost." He nods again. "You wanted me to capture those Pokémon send them back to my dad to have them healed, and because you don't have a professor you needed someone that you knew did, you were watching me." He nods again. "Officer release this kid, he did nothing wrong." They nod and he pulls out a a badge. "I work with your friend Cross, he heard about the traitors and what happened to you from this regions champion. He also told me that those five would need a trainer like you, to become stronger, to heal from the mental scars their trainer out on them." I nodded then I passed him the two pokeballs but he pushed them away. "These two were looking for you for a while, keep them safe, I have my other Pokémon, they were just looking for you, asking to be brought to you." I nod and the pokeballs turn to Cherish balls and teleport to the lab. Tobias nods to the officers who pat him on the back and laugh. "Hey Ash mind if I travel with you to the next town, my transfer is waiting for me there." I nod and we walk down the road.

Lillie POV

Lana was a close friend of mine, since I first traveled the region with Sun and Moon, the two brothers, one went to work with my mother and the other went and became the champion. But now my mom is at it again. She sent Moon somewhere and Sun is out of region dealing with Ash's friends. That Misty chick made three that attacked him. Which means somewhere someone told the others where he was.

"Maybe my mom was behind this somehow." I say under my breath. I walk into the poke-center and see that that Ash and Lana are no longer with us. "Hey guys have you seen Ash and Lana." I ask the other two as they both shake their heads. "They left a while ago. I think they missed the turn the two of them were talking about Ash's past with Misty." Verity says as she puts her Pokémon in the tray to heal, Hau does the same. I just shrug my shoulders and walk outside and see if the two return throughout the night. When it became late I began to worry. The two had wandered off a little while ago. I was worried yes but not scared because I knew that Ash was strong enough to take care of both of them.

Ash POV

We entered a small town with some fancy buildings and a lighthouse. We walked through the town and looked at each building. Lana explained that she lived here as well as one of the other trial captains and the Kahuna. I smiled at that because it meant that I couldn't be here but with the help of the trial captain I was. "Chosen One come to the docks we are waiting for you there." I hear a female voice say in my mind.

I knew that voice from somewhere but where. I grabbed Lana's arm and begin to pull her through the town. "Left at the next corner, then rush forward." The voice says to me. I run faster and faster. Infusing my aura into my muscles and lungs. Jumping over people and running on walls. As I get close to the the voice grows silent.

When I arrived at the dock, there were four people standing on the end. The first looked a lot like Gary accept his eyes were a deep blue and there was a Blastoise behind him. The person standing next to him was a girl in a yellow sundress (Not sure if this is correct just always pictured her like this). She had a Pidgey on her arm and seemed to be having an adamant conversation with the bird. Behind her was a girl with a very big sun hat on her head with a red skirt, she had a blue top with a white collar with a red bag over her shoulder (Her Leaf Green attire). She had a Venasaur behind her and the Pokémon had a mega band around its tree. The stone firmly locked into the band. But they were not the ones I was focused on. There was a man who looked like me, standing behind them all. Behind him was a Charizard with a necklace with giant triangle pendants that had weird symbols on them, at the center of the front pendent was a black and blue key stone. I knew all to well from when I fought a similar Charizard in Kalos. The man himself had raven black hair, with a red ball cap on his head, he also had a red jacket (His Soul Silver clothes). He radiated power and made me back up. This was a scary group of people, apart they were powerful, together they were one unstoppable team. Red the reigning champion of Kanto flew above the docks on his Charizard, the others were Blue Oak, Green, and their friend Yellow. The four most powerful trainers in the world. And they were all looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kissing Water, a fiery battle

This is a warning I forgot to give, I will have a pretty sporadic updating schedule mostly because of life. I recently got kicked out of my house and I just found a home and got internet thanks for being patient and sill reading.

Ash POV

I stood on the docks as the five of us stared each other down. "Father." I say as he nods to me. "Red you didn't tell me you had a child, and Ash you didn't tell me that your father was Red." Yellow shouted as she walks over to me and begins to stroke my hair.

She was like that really hyper aunt that always gave you sugar. And whenever she was around, you couldn't help but be really hyper as well. "It never came up Yellow, however that doesn't mean that I like who my father is. He was never in my life and ways away for so long. He never showed up to birthdays and when I needed him most he wasn't there." I say with a glare towards my father.

"The betrayal I felt from my friends is one of the worst feelings I have ever felt. To find out that I saved those peoples lives, to find out that I am this world's savior and I saved those people." I say as the anger began to boil over. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I could feel the anger dissipate turn to nothing in my sea of emotion replaced by hope. "I am so sorry Ash, I should have been there, but I have to say look at how you turned out, 2 girlfriends making it to second place in the kalos championship, and becoming champion of the orange islands." I nodded and thought about how he was right. I am stronger than I thought I was. They only knew a small amount of my true strength and that was also a minimum of what I could do. "You know your right Red, however mom said you had died, so I was adopted by Professor Kukui. He is my father now, I know it is only for two years but still he is there for me. He also taught me about Alola, what have you taught me." I say and he smirks. "Nothing that is correct, so I am going to make you a proposition, you become champion of Alola we meet on the battlefield I want to see how powerful you are." I nod and he jumps on his charizard and flys away. The other four nod to me and fly away on thier own flying pokemon returning the ones that were on the docks.

"You know if that was your real father that sounded like a challenge." I nodded and smirked. "It was a test to see if he would change his ways. He seems to want to change his life a little if not a little than a lot." I say as she smiles at me and I walk over to her. Only to be stopped when I felt a small appendage tap the back of my hand. "Papa." I hear his voice say as I turn around. "Manaphy what are you doing here." I ask as I get down to his level. "I'm here to join you." I nodded and pulled out three Cherish Balls and put one on the ground in front of him. He tapped it and the ball pinged without shaking. "Welcome back to the family Manaphy." I say as the ball glows and is transported back to the lab. Lana smiles and walks over to me. "I saw Manaphy a couple days ago, he was with Kyogre and helped heal her. They said they were looking for the chosen one who was also here on the island and was close to the trial cite." She says as she hands me a blue orb. "I never told anyone about this since then but I found this orb after Kyogre left. I thought it was important." I push the orb towards her. "Take it back to the Brooklet and place it where she last was, if Kyogre wants me to have it then she will bring it to me. However if you found it than you keep it." I blush and start to call myself stupid in my head. She never said that she was going to give it to me, it maybe special to her and it may not even been related to Kyogre. "I think it is related to Kyogre so if one day you need it, just ask." I nod and begin to walk back towards the pokecenter leaving Lana on the docks.

When I arrived at the center I gathered information on the Wela Volcano trial cite and how to get there from there. "Thank You Joy i'll be on my way." I say to her as I gather my pokemon and leave the center. I reenter the Diglett Cave. Walking through it I thought back to what Red told me. He is my father after all but I need to know that he wants to change and amend for what he did to me, growing up without a father was way harder than most people realise. Then my mother betraying me like that it made me realize that I had no one else in Kanto. Verity had left to go back to Sinnoh and Sorrel was currently in Unova observing the legends of the region. He sends me text from time to time however they were always just asking me how far I was in my journey. When I told him that I was in Unova he had told me that he was sent to Johto for rest and relaxation and to put his notes into a book.

As I walked and thought, I felt a strong aura behind me. When I realized that this aura was following me I started to run. "Chosen one, I feel Necrozma behind you." I hear Marshadow say as I walk closer to the entrance. "I feel it to my friend." I say as I walk through the exit and turn the corner diving behind a bush and pulling out a pokeball. I crouched down when the person walked out through the cave entryway. "I know he traveled this way, hey Purple, you see where he went." I hear a female voice say as I quietly and sneakily move behind the hedge. "No I don't Scar, But that feeling, he is around here somewhere." I hear a hollow masculin voice say. This was someone I knew from my past. He was on the island that day that I met Mewtwo, he was also in the cave when I went to Johto and saw Mewtwo once more there. "Mewtwo is that Purple, your hero." I say Telepathically to the Psychic pokemon.

I get nothing for a while but then I hear him. "No they are clones like me, Ash they were the first human clones, There were about eight in total and only one of them failed." He says to me and I become nervous. "Mewtwo teleport me to my friends and then we are talking about this." I say as I feel the familiar energy of the psychic pokemon and then I am standing at the mouth of a Volcano. "We are here Ash." He says as he appears next to me. "Alright Mewtwo, what do you mean human clones, and how many are here in Alola, and why are they searching for me." I say as I begin to panic. "They are more than likely trying to meet thier father, the only person in the world to have ever survive a cross attack from two signature moves of legendaries." He says as he looks at me and pulls a picture out from his cloak. "I made them, using the DNA of the person who made me realize that humans weren't all like the one who had trapped me in that test tube. I raised them just like your mother would. Cloned them from your DNA from when you went through the machine, however the only seven of eight survived and each with something unique about them." He pointed to the first person.

"This is Codename: Purple, the first successful human clone, I gave him the cloned Pikachu and he went on to be just like you, However he is missing something, the ability to see, so his sister Crim helps him see, her eyes the color of blood. That is how she got her name."

He says pointing to a girl with blood red eyes and a ruby red hooded cloak on. "The two were almost inseparable. But of course nothing in perfect, her blood is black and she has nerves of steel literally, she can't feel pain and seems to hate life itself." He says as tears, came to his eyes.

"The next one is Scarlet named for her birthmark of an upside blue triangle, just like Latias and so I named her for this. Her and Azul named for Latios had an inseperable bond but held a similar issue, neither one can survive without the other, she can't see and he can't hear so they use thier psychic abilities to help the other." He shows me a set of twins with blue and red cloaks on and on thier wrists are the marks.

"The next is Gray, he seemed to hold both ideals for a perfect world and the truth that would never come true. He can't ever move because his thoughts are stuck there this is his malfunction, he can never find love because his perfect world holds no emotion and his truth always tells him that he needs emotion." He says as he points to a kid holding a Vulpix. "Him and that Vulpix were the same. Both locked in a battle of what the world should look like and what it is." Mewtwo said as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"The last two are Z and Stars, both were a little crazy in thier own way. Z was a neat freak and always had to have order, while Stars was so young she had no idea what her problem was. She didn't really understand the world. Although she was gifted with the ability to understand pokemon." He says as he actually smiles. "They are all my children always have been and when the world first saw them, they took them from me and tried to capture me, Arceus saved me but they were seperated and each grew to hate the world, Scarlet and Azul were bullied to the point where they ran away, using thier psychic abilities to help the other, when they met up they started traveling the world. I don't know anything of the other five but I met up with Azul about a week before I joined you and that is what he told me." I nodded my understanding, so he used the DNA of me to make copies of me, so that he had friends. "Alright then we have to assume they want something and that may be either to Help me or hurt me."

I jumped when I felt something, touch my back. "You know you should really keep your guard up at all times." I hear a male voice say behind me. "Yeah and you should really not sneak up on me Max, this will not be a repeat of last time." I say drawing a pokeball. "I was so happy that you were dead, I could never learn anything from you always losing in a league, never using your stronger pokemon, so I am here to defeat you, once more and then I am going to kill you." He said as I looked up to the top of the Volcano. "Meet me at the top, and we shall see who is more powerful." I say and begin to walk up the side of the volcano.

As I climb I run into a pokemon that looks like a salamander with a bandit's hood. "Hey little buddy, I am only going to the top." The pokemon looked up and nodded and then went back into its den. I smiled and continued to climb. The pokemon then came back out of the den and started to follow me. "Huh, Saladnt are you sure he's the one, looks like his soul had no fire to it. Not like it once did." I hear a voice say and I turn and see my friends and Lana standing there. "Hey guys what are you doing here, Hau don't you have a trial to get to." I ask and he just smiles and points to the top. "It's up there, it's the fire trial and it's at the top of Wela Volcano." I nodded and turn to the Saladnt. "You want to come with me don't you." He nods and I pull out a pokeball. "Welcome to the team." I tap his head and he is sucked in and the ball shakes. Once, twice, then pings. I grab the pokeball and replace it on my belt and send Rowlett back home. "Rest well little buddy. I may need you soon." I say as I walk up the mountain more.

When I get to the top Max is returning a Gallade to it's pokeball. "So I see you teleported yourself up here." I say as I pull out a pokeball. "Yeah what's it to you, after all you never did that or even caught a psychic type pokemon for that matter." He says in a snarky tone. "At least I had the courage to grow stronger on the way up, but then again I wouldn't expect you to understand after all you probably don't even have a mega ring." I say as a retort. "Whatever, let's just get this over with, what are the rules, weakling." I smirk and look around the "arena" and focused on him.

"No Holds bard on Mega evolution and pokemon, Z-moves are aloud and none of this should matter since you seem to think that you can defeat me." I say and he nods. "Full Six on Six battle, I win I get the pokemon that you stole from me and that is if you have any, and I will know if you do." I say and he nods again. "I would have given them back to you anyway they are completely useless." He says and I just smirk. If only he knew. "Alrighty then let's begin, Max you may have first move." I say as I grab my first pokeball. Lycanroc seems like a good move. Maybe even Litten but I really want to see him against my wolf.

"Alright Weakling let's see how you stand against me." Max said drawing his first pokeball. "Sceptile show him true power." He said as his pokeball snapped open. "Lycanroc show no mercy." I say throwing my pokeball forward. It snapped opened and revealed my halloweened wolf Pokémon. "Sceptile start out strong, use Leaf Blade." Max said as I smirked. "Lycanroc use fire fang to stop the grass energy." I say as fire dances across Lycanroc's fangs. Sceptile's blades don't even scratch the my pokemon and eventually burns the lizard pokemon. "Sceptile quickly use Feint." I smirk as the barrier disappears. "Lycanroc wait til he gets close then use full powered Fire Fang." I say as Lycanroc charges the attack and white hot flames dance across his fangs. Sceptile screams in pain as the fire over takes its form just from a simple bite. There is a split second as Sceptile falls to the ground. "How is this possible, Lycanroc is not even fully evolved." Max says as he returns his fallen Pokémon. "You didn't count for me actually being a genius, Sceptile is strong yes however, moves such as Leaf Blade and Feint are only powerful when they hit. Lycanroc are also smaller making them more agile." I say as I return Lycanroc. "Choose your next Pokémon." I say as I pull out my next pokeball.

"Swellow, let's go." Max yells as he throws the swallow Pokémon out. "Crabrawler show them the strength that is Alola." I say as I throw the pokeball forward. The crab Pokémon appeared and foamed at the mouth. "alright Crabrawler, I'll make you a deal, you beat this Pokémon in under a minute I'll let you stay at the lab and train with my other Pokémon." It got a sparkle in its eyes and slammed it's fist into the ground. "Alright Swellow take to the air use Aerial Ace." Max said as he pointed towards Crabrawler. "Crabrawler, use Ice Beam, then follow through with Rock Tomb." I say with a smirk on my face. As Swellow approached Crabrawler fired his Ice Beam, which froze his wings, then rocks slammed down onto the swallow Pokémon. There is a large smoke and dust cloud, explodes around the two Pokémon. "Swellow if you can still fight use Air Cutter." Max yells out of desperation. "Crabrawler throw your pray." I say as Swellow is thrown out of the smoke. "Swellow is unable to continue, the winner is Crabrawler." The ref says as I return him. "Max maple send out the next Pokémon."

Max seems to panic it's like he never expected me to make it this far. "Mightyena drop him a peg or two." "Saladnt, show him up." I say as the small salamander like Pokémon appears. "Mightyena use dark Pulse." Max yells as he fires a beam of dark energy at my bee like Pokémon. "Saladnt take the hit and fire a Flamethrower." I say to my salamander Pokémon. There is a bright flash of energy that seems to take Mightyena out in one hit. "Mightyena is unable to continue the winner is Saladnt." The Ref says as I return Saladnt. "That is three to zero max, where is that power I know you to have."

"Don't taunt me. Breloom take the stage." Max yelled as he threw the pokeball forward. "Trumbeak, let's dance." Trumbeak appeared he looked at Max and there was a quiet stare down. "Breloom remember when we fought one of these when we first got here, now use Leech Seed." He yells. I smirk, "Aerial Ace to dodge then use Peck to hit him." I say as Trumbeak uses the moves called out.

Listen to Mahou Hatsudou from fairy tail

"Trumbeak, get ready we're using it." She nods to me and jumps towards me. "Alright here we go." Cross over my chest then forward cross arms, crouch down, jump up flap arms like wings, the bow down and superman punch. "This is for our family, Supersonic Skystrike." I yell as Z-energy surrounds Trumbeak. Trumbeak rushes into the air and disappears into the light of the sun, she then rushes towards Breloom quickly and without fault. "This is the power of a Pokémon and trainer with very little of a bond Max, the Z-move is the strength of the world, and the stronger the bond between pokemon and trainer the stronger the Z-move." I say as Breloom falls to the ground with swirls for eyes.

Stop listening now

"Alright this is the last round." I say as I return Trumbeak. "Pikachu this is it, your chance to prove Ash wrong." Max says as I pull out my last pokeball. The yellow rat ran out from behind Max and sparked it's cheeks. "Mewtwo it is time to end this, what did he call it, ah yes Farce." I say throwing the pokeball forward. "Pikachu get ready this will be a little different." Max yells as my Clone pokemon appears. "Alright Ash I am with you." He says as I pull out my Mega ring. "Show the world our true power my brother in arms, Mewtwo Mega Evolve." I yell as Energy travels down from my ring and his amulet, the energy rays connect and then a pink glows travels around Mewtwo. The orbs shatters and there he was. Mewtwo (Y) he kinda looked like Frieza from DBZ and seemed to have that evil smirk to him. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt try to knock him out now." Max yells out of desperation. Pikachu uses the attack and Mewtwo takes it. It doesn't seem to bother him as he just shakes it off. "You call that an attack rodent, now I know why the clone is stronger, he is loyal." Mewtwo said to Pikachu as he grabbed him and began to us Close Combat. "He's out of control stop him." Max yelled as I put my and up and Mewtwo stopped. "You think he is out of control, he is just using instincts, unlike you who relies on someone else's trained pokemon. You don't even remember some of the combos I trained him to do." I say as I put my hand down and Mewtwo charges an aura sphere, "Fire now Mewtwo." I say as he fires the the sphere at the rat in front of him who wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and took a major attack. As the metaphorical dust clears Pikachu is fainted and unable to continue. "Pikachu has fainted the winner by a landslide is Ash Ketchum of Melemele island."

Max fell to his knees as he realized that he didn't know my true power, how each and every one of my pokemon are trained to the maximum, even with my weakest team I won against his strongest. Something that wasn't ever heard of in my records. "What you thought that I was losing those tournaments because I was weak Max, no I lost on purpose so that I always had a reason to travel the world. Go to new regions, make new friends, and Max you were one of those friends it's amazing that I am now standing here, stronger than ever, to take the revenge on the one that attempted to kill me once, and this is my reason to have continued, I have new friends, and the beginnings of a new family, so let this be a warning to the remainder of people with my pokemon, come to me and I will defeat you, now head down the mountain and head to the nearest police station, turn yourself in and I will know if you don't." I say as I turn back towards my girls and Hau.

"Ash just one more thing." I hear Max say as turn back around. He then lunges forward and a utility knife pierces my skin. "When someone kills you stay dead." Max says as he throws my pokemon down next to me. "These are the six I stole Pikachu has decided to stay with me, enjoy the next 15 minutes of your miserable life." He says as he walks over to Lillie and Verity and kissed them both on the lips. Rage fueled my aura as it quickly healed my wounds as I stood back up and grabbed Max. "My miserable life was caused by you, so I am going to end yours." I grabbed him by the throat, aura began to seep into him from my hand as he began to smoke. "You feel that Max, it's the power of Aura, just like at the tree of beginning. I am using your own to slowly kill you." I say in a voice that sounds distorted and not my own. Then I felt someone walk over to me and kiss me on the lips. I feel power pass through me, the aura of integrity flowed through me. Dark blue aura flared to life around my white and light blue aura. "Calm down Ash, we are here for you." I hear the girl says, her voice it sounds familiar but not like Lillie or Verity's. "Go Lana." I hear Lillie yell and clapping from Verity. I drop Max who scurries away from me as I watch him leave.

I then fall to my knees exhausted, I needed to learn to control my aura. But for right now I needed to figure out who kissed me. When My vision returned to normal I saw Lana's blue hair resting against my chest and heard her sobbing. "Lana you okay." I ask as she looked up at my face. "I like you Ash, and seeing you grab that kid by the throat and see him begin to smoke and die, made me scared because I wouldn't have had the chance to tell you, I would never see you again." She brought me in and kissed me again. The two girls behind me cheered. "But why do you like me, I did nothing for you, I never even gave you a reason to." I say as she just pulls herself closer to me. "You did more than you realize." She says as Verity comes over and pulls her off me and hugs her. "Welcome to the family." She says in her ear and pulls her over to Lillie who hugs her as well. I look at the three girls and watch as they high five each other, Lillie has seemed to calm down about the Harem thing that Lugia told us would happen and she seemed happy to have more girl power. I smiled as I looked towards the top of the volcano. I nodded to Hau and the two of us entered the area.

Hau POV

That power that Ash just gave off, scared Lana, nothing scared that girl, and I should know because we went to the same school together, and she only had one fear, the dark. If an area was pitch black she would not go in there, most say it was because she had met Marshadow and he showed his power to her. I think it was because of her dad who had become a drunk. But Ash must have saved her because she walked back to us through Diglett cave and stopped Ash. Even confessed to him. This was a very different Lana, and all because Ash came into her life. I was so happy for her and so thankful for him. "Hey Ash while we got some time together I would like to thank you for helping Lana get out of her shell, as well as Lillie." He nodded and we continued to walk up the steps to the top of the Volcano. At the top was a pedestal where a red Z-crystal stood. There was a feeling in the air, determination filled me and my pokemon. "I got this Ash." "Careful trainer, the Totem pokemon is quite powerful." I hear a person say but I still walk forward and touch the crystal. I hear the cry of a name and hear a the sound of a bone scraping against the ground. "Ah Marowak has chosen to face you." I hear the the voice behind me say.

A giant Alolan Marowak variant appears and stares me down. I smirk and pull out my first pokemon. "Eevee take the stage." I say as the normal type appears on the ground. It lets off a cute little cry of its name and stares back at the Marowak. I hear Ash step off the field and pull out his pokedex and begins to switch his team. "Eevee let's show him how we do this." She nods to me and begins to dance. "Double Team try to confuse him." I say as Eevee begins to move and jump over attacks such as Flame Burst and Shadow Ball. Fake copies of Eevee begin to dance with Eevee each one following the same movements of her.

"Eevee use his confusion and your agility to your advantage, Shadow Ball rapid fire." I yell out as a command as she follows the command but used the copies and moves rapidly at different angles. All without getting hit by the attacks from the Marowak. Then the Marowak did something unexpected, it cried out a call for help. There was a brief moment where nothing happened but then a Salazzle appeared next to Marowak. He let off a cry of its name name and faced me. "Eevee it's time to step it up, Double Team once more bigger ring." I say as She begins to move faster and faster. I then pull out my Normalium-Z crystal and get into stance. "Together Eevee here we go." Cross in front of chest, to the side, cross forward, Slide face down palms to the side, below my waist, move one to the other side above my head, make them fist, take the one below and make the arm diagonal under my chest, take the other one and make it diagonal above my on the upper part of my chest and call out the attack. "Z-Double Team." I yell out as Eevee moves faster and faster making it a point to her two opponents that she wasn't afraid. The battled continued well into the night. I was trying to wear out the Totem pokemon so that when I attacked it wouldn't be able to dodge or counter. The Salazzle was not an issue it was just a strong enemy that kept trying to hit me. "One more time Eevee use sand-attack to lower thier accuracy." Eevee followed the command and blinded the pokemon. I smiled and she nodded to me but then a blinding glow spread throughout the sky. Its center point is Eevee. When the glow died before me was not the Eevee that was my friend, now there was my new friend Umbreon. "Alright Umbreon, You evolved." She becomes excited and begins to jump around. "Alright here we go, Dark Pulse hit Marowak." I yell as she nods and fires a beam of energy, that looks like chains at the Marowak only for the Salazzle to take the hit instead and faint on contact. "Don't let up fire Shadow Ball rapid fire." She nodded and began to dance around the ghost fire types attacks. Finally when the shadow balls began to hit the Marowak the pokemon fell to his knees with swirls for eyes. It then stood back up and shock it off then threw a crystal at me. He then scurried away. "Alright Umbreon, We did it." We high five and Jump off the platform. "Well Done Hau, and look at that Marowak gave you the crystal." Kiawe the fire captain said to me as I realized it was him who was talking earlier in the battle. "Thanks, alright Ash, your up." He nodded and walked onto the stage.

He held a pokeball tightly in his hands. "Been a while since we battled together my friend." He says as he enlarges the pokeball and chucks it forward. A squirtle appears and foams at the mouth. "Alright buddy here we go." He says as a giant Salazzle appears and gurgles out it's name. The Squirtle smirks and gets into a battle stance. However he walks back to Ash and pulls out another pokeball and hands it to Ash. "Buddy I want to battle with you." The squirtle shakes his head and points at the pokeball again. "Alright but you need to rest outside." "Rise my Dragon, Charizard take the stage." He says as a giant crimson red dragon appears, on one of its arms in a black and blue cat's eye stone, the power the pokemon radiates scares me. The Salazzle smiles and the Marowak from before appears again. It sees the Charizard, and smiles. They both send out a cry and thier partner pokemon appear. "Alright buddy how you feeling." He shrugs his shoulders. "Well they want to see our power together." He nods and taps his stone and I nod. "Bond that has been tested time and time again, that stretches from the start of our journey together reveal our true power, CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVE." I yell the last part and a pink energy sphere wraps around Charizard then shatters.

In his place is a black and blue Charizard with blue fire spewing from its mouth. The flame on its tail is a blazing blue. "Charizard use Inferno knock that Salazzle out." Ash says as I look at him and see that his eye color matches that of the flames of his Charizard.

Sure enough blue flames spew forth from the dragons mouth and slam into Salazzle and cause it to be pushed back. There is a moment where it stands only to fall. The other three pokemon begin to fire attacks rapid fire to try and put the dragon down. "Charizard show them our true bond." He nods and then his red eyes change to a blue that matches his own. "Flamethrower." Ash yells as a jet of white and blue flames is launched at a Saladnt who had joined the battle. Salazzles partner pokemon falls to the ground fainted. The other Salazzle also gets hit and faints from the power output of this Charizard.

The Marowak looks at the Charizard and rushes forward firing off Blast burns and Will-o-wisp to try and hit the Charizard and knock him off his feet. Only then to be slammed in the face by a thunder punch and fall. "And that is checkmate." Ash says as Charizard reverts to his normal form. The Salazzle and Marowak nod and walk forward. The Salazzle hands him a Z-crystal and the Marowak hands him an egg. "Well done Ash you have done something only a few have ever done, given a good battle to the Totem pokemon." I smile as I look at the Monstrous pokemon that stands next to him, to have that much power is incredible. "Thanks, Charizard return." He says returning the pokemon and sending it back to the lab. He walks over to Kiawe and me and we high five. "Alright let's get back to the girls, hope they are fine." I say as the three of us walk away from the battlefield.

As we walk away I turn around and see a heatran standing next to what looks like a white stone and tap on Ash's shoulder. "Ash is that a Heatran." he turns and nods. "I guess he wants to join me now." He says walking down, to the pokemon who hands him the white stone then allows him to tap him on the head with a Cherish ball. "Welcome to the family you two." He says and meets us up with us once more.

Alright guys here's the next chapter, a little change in the Harem, Before I said Latios, I meant Latias and also I will be using Clair instead of Latias. Also if you want to place guesses on what's in the egg I will be happy to tell you if you are wrong or right.


	7. Updated list

So this is the last AN

So that last one was posted about a month ago but I was having issues with my computer and so it took so long to upload the note and stuff like that.

This is the a little note for the fans who have been asking about what pokemon Ash has and who have been returned.

Newly captured

Rowlett

Moves Known:

Razor Leaf, Leafage, Peck, Tackle, Ominous Wind,

Lycanroc (Dusk)

Moves Known:

Accelerock, Rock Climb, Rock Throw, Peck, Wong Attack

Vulpix

Moves Known:

Powder Snow, Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, Ice Beam (not Unlocked)

Jangmo-o

Moves Known:

Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Aerial Ace, Low Kick, Focus Blast

Trumbeak

Moves Known:

Bullet Seed, Wing Attack, Peck, Steel Wing

Crabrawler

Moves Known:

Rock Tomb, Ice Beam, Power-Up Punch, Bubblebeam, Brock Break

Mimikyu

Moves Known:

Wood Hammer, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Protect,

Litten

Moves Known:

Ember, Fire Fang, Scratch, Leer,

Eevee

Moves Known:

Tackle, Baby-Doll Eyes, Shadow Ball, Swift, Quick Attack

Saladnt

Moves Known:

?

Legendary's caught

Mew

Mewtwo (MXY)

Latios (M)

Darkrai

Manaphy

Heatran

Marshadow

Pokemon Returned

On thier own

Goodra

Greninja

Pidgeot (M)

Lapras

Primeape

Ambipom

From Gary

Muk

Sceptile (M)

30X Taurus

Infernape

Torterra

Meganium

From Serena

Venusaur (M)

Feraligatr

Hawlucha

Leavanny

Buizel

Samurott

From Dawn

Heracross (M)

Gliscor

From Misty

Palpitoad

Snivy

Scraggy

Boldore

Kingler

Corphish

From Tobias

Aggron (Abused) (M)

Salamence (Abused) (M)

Garchomp (not his) (M)

Tyranitar (Abused) (M)

Charizard (not his) (MY)

From Max

Snorlax

Charizard (MX)

Glalie (M)

Swellow

Noctowl

Noivern


	8. Chapter 7

**Depression fixed, life is back on track, and this is a new chapter, I think it is time that I started getting a regular update schedule going. So I am going to to try for once a month to month and half, this will give me the time to write the actual chapter out and edit.**

 **One more thing, last chapter I said blast burn instead of flame burst and I meant Flame Burst**

 **Okay so some clarity, mostly because I reread the story myself and my editor did a shit job of editing.**

 **Ash's pokemon will all; be returning and some of the others from his past, such as Beedrill and Butterfree, also there will also be Larvitar and an Unknown I think it was G that he met.**

 **Also my editor screwed up the Harem:**

 **There are only seven girls, one for each emotion to restore his soul. Three of the girls have been revealed and the following is that list.**

 **The Harem**

 **Lillie: Joined the Harem after she fell in love with Ash after helping him to get better.**

 **Emotion: Patience**

 **Verity: Joined the Harem right before Ash and Hau took the Water trial.**

 **Emotion: Justice**

 **Lana: Joined the Harem Ash defeated her dad for her freedom.**

 **Emotion: Humor**

 **Oh and last things this time I promise.**

 **At the end of this chapter I will be giving a lost of pokemon Ash has caught and if the have evolved or not**

 **Thank you all for reading and I do not own pokemon, unless you include multiverse theory then somewhere I own pokemon.**

 **This may be the last update for a while, sorry guys.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Ash POV: Wela Volcano**

I had just received the Light Stone. But it wasn't asleep like last time. It was speaking to me. "So chosen one you finally got a girl huh, although I thought it would be that Dragon girl." I hear the feminine voice of Reshiram say to me. I start to laugh and use my aura to talk back to Reshiram. "Yes but I know you know the truth, Reshiram were they right, am I a fluke." I say to the vast white pokemon as I held the stone. "No Chosen One, and I see that day did more damage than even Celebi realised good thing you met those girls, they seemed to have restored small pieces of your heart, you are a little more patient since meeting that Lillie girl, Your Justice is still a little swayed but spending some time with that Verity girl should restore that. And what is this your humor is restored, that's a lot of time with that Lana girl." She says to me and I look back on it, I would have killed all of Max's pokemon without mercy, without reason. My patience really had been restored, and I laughed yesterday, and not just one of those cover ups laughs, a real laugh. Lana, and Lillie really were important to my return to normal. Verity helped me calm down and think about things from a reasonable perspective, I guess my heart and soul needed them more than I realised. "See Chosen One you are not weak, just you had a bad thing happen to you." Reshiram said to me and I just nod.

I thought about it more as well. Since leaving I no longer held back my battle ability, defeating Serena's Absol, mega evolved with a newly evolved Lycanroc. I also now held nine Z-Crystals and each one had been a victory that I did while showing my power. But it's not just thanks to my power either. It was thanks to my team, to my friends, to my girls. We were on our way back down the mountain and I realised that I just mega evolved myself, I would never have done that around the traitors. My aura sprang to life to save me when Max went to stab me and that was because of my girls, I now had a reason to live. The trial pokemon following us seemed to pick up on my thoughts and smiled.

When Kiawe looked back they pointed to me and his bag. "Ash that fire of yours, I have only seen that from one other trainer and he disappeared years ago. His name was Sun. Not a nickname, that was his actual name and I believe miss Lillie's mom knows who I am talking about. After all Sun had to save her from a UB." Kiwae says and I look up. "But that Charizard of yours is not to be taken lightly, so allow me to give you something that may or may not help you as you progress." He pulls out a cat's eyes marble like stone, that had an orange and red eye, I felt the power from the stone and recognised, "That's Charizardite Y right." He nods and I look at the stone. "I can't take that from you Kiawe this is something that you work hard to find, something that you should use on a Charizard of your own." I say as he looks at the stone and smiles, "My partner is and always will be a fire that burns bright, however Charizard can't handle the power, he may be strong but our bond isn't as strong as people think, and the fact that neither of you were tired after that power output shows that you two are truly connected. Show those traitors of yours the fire within you and all of the pokemon you have." Kiwae says pushing the orb into my hands. "I believe you will have closure one day, when that day comes I want to feel your fire from here alright." Kiawe says and I smile. "Of course friend." We shake hands and he brings me in for a bro hug. He hands me an incubator for the egg and I store it in my bag. After that we continue down the side of the mountain.

When we got to the bottom, Kiawe looks at my three girls and Hau. "Lana it's nice to see you finally chose someone to go out with." He says and Lana looks at me and smiles. "Yeah, you jealous it wasn't you Kiawe." She says and then he does the funniest thing I have ever seen. He shows her his ring finger and there a custom made ring with a jewel that was in the shape of a Z-crystal. The band itself was blacksteel with burning stones etched into it. The jewel had a brown half and a red half, telling me that the Z-crystals used where rock and fire. (This part follows game logic) "When did you two get together." She yells looking at the crystal on the ring. "About a year ago, she went on a search for UBs and Sun, still couldn't find him. She was distraught feeling like she had failed as a Kahuna and as a friend. I helped her get back on her feet and then she proposed to me. And I said fuck it and now life can't get any better. Although the same thing happened when Moon. They both have been missing for a long while now." He says as I look at the jewel. "Ash you'll meet my wife later, but be gentle she has been a little out of it." Kiwae says as I nod and give him a salute before I begin to walk out of the park the others following.

When we get outside, Lana points to the other side of the road where I can see and hear the ocean. "Let's go there take a little break." She says and I nod. "Why not, I mean I don't want to rush through this region and it would give us sometime to get more acquainted with one another." Lillie says and Verity just smiles. Hau looks towards the tunnel and sighs. "Hey Ash can I talk to you in private." He says and pulls me to the side. I knew this was never good and went on guard the moment he grabbed my arm.

"Ash, I think it's time we go our separate ways." He says very bluntly and I look at him with curiosity. "It's not that I don't like traveling with you, but I need to start preparing to become the next Kahuna and I don't want to slow you down. You have a dream and what I saw on top of that mountain I need to become stronger. This training will only get in the way of you becoming champion." I nod in understanding and grab his shoulder.

"Hau I don't mind that you want to travel on your own, just call me and tell me if you ever want to travel with us again or if you are in a jam and need some help." He nods and we bro hug. "Take care out there cousin." We say and he walks away.

I walk back over and begin to feel sad but happy Hau was gone. Sad because he was my friend or cousin but I was happy because he was following his dream, to become the next kahuna for melemele island that's a challenge and he has quite the shoes to fill.

When I get back to the beach the girls see me looking all confused on which emotion to be. They all had this look of knowing on thier face. "He talked to you guys already." Lillie nods, Verity shakes her head same as Lana. "He talked to me about it the other day, after the battle against Misty where you had the help of Wishiwashi and Araquanid. Then when you had that battle with Kiawe the roar of Charizard could be heard from the police station." Lillie says and I smile. "That goofball Charizard was the next pokemon I caught that I have trained since day one, he has defeat three legendaries and even became technically the king of Charizards." I say as the girls look at me. "Ash how old are you." Lillie says and I pull out my id. "Ash Ketchum, age 16.83 years, birthday, June, 19th." Dexter says then shuts off. "But you walk like you have had more time than 6 years of experience." Lana says. "But he's no Lying, I had just turned Ten when I met him and my birthday is in May." Verity says as I smile. She knew about Charizard. She knew the hidden power within him. "Why hide your power, you told Max that you never went all out in a league match why?" Lillie asks me as I show her a video taken of me facing again the Zygarde's how me and Greninja completely, decimated them. "And that's a year with Greninja, look at all of my other pokemon and you will see the power laying dormant in them." I say and lay back on the sand. "So what's your plan for this league." Verity says as she looks down at me. She has this motherly tone to her. "Become Champion, get the rest of my pokemon back, defeat the traitors if they challenge me. Marry all of you. Maybe not in that order." I say and they blush.

I look over at the road and smile, there was the fading form of Hau and I knew he would be okay. He would become stronger he would achieve his dream. "Alright girls we should get moving to, we have a lot of ground to cover plus there is a hot spring near the center." I say and the three of them stand up and walk over to me. I place the egg in the incubator Kiawe gave me and put it in my bag. "So what's the next trial." I say as I pull out Eevee's pokeball and called her out.

She shakes her head and jumps into my arms. I felt weird carrying her this way. It made me miss Pikachu and Lilie saw it. "Ash you want me to carry Eevee." She asks me and I shake my head, "I need to let go of not having that traitor anymore, this will help me." I say and she hugs me and Eevee to her chest and Eevee cuddles closer to her. I smile as she begins to laugh because Eevee begins to rub her head against Lillie's neck. I knew she was ticklish but not that bad.

"The next Trial is for the Grass type Z-move." Lana says as we walk through a long wooden tunnel. There was a girl who waved to us at the entrance and then she walked away. "Alright so Tumbeak, Litten, and Saladnt might be good." I say getting my strategy in my head. Lana looks at me and nods, knowing well why I chose those three.

"Ah Mr. Ketchem, what a nice reunion." I hear a voice say behind us and lock up. I turn to see Coleruss behind in his hand was a pokeball and and five weird disk. I instantly grab a pokeball and throw it forward. It snaps open instantly and Lycanroc appears. "LYYYYYYYY." He howls as he appears and stares Coleruss down. "Relax boy I am not here to hurt you." He says throwing me the five disk. "These are for Genesect, I know you know about them, she should be here eventually to change her type simple shift one of these disk for the one on her back." He says turning and walking away.

I was still nervous of him but put the disks away. Maybe he had changed for the better. After all last I saw him he was helping restore Unova to what it was before Team Plasma did thier thing. "Ash we need to hurry if we wanna get to the Lush Jungle before dark." I hear Verity say and I turn and run to catch up with the girls.

Well we made it to the pokecenter later than expected, but when we got there we saw a kid in black pants and sweatshirt with a red slash thru it. He had Blonde hair and had a Lycanroc next to him. He walks into a hotel room next to the center and Lillie runs after him yelling a name. Lana and Verity run after her.

I was about to give chase when a pokemon jumped on me, knocking me to the ground and pinning me there using leafage on my hoodie, pants, and shoes. It growls a name out that I can't make sense of. Then another one appears and then a third. The pokemon stare me down for a moment before a green fairy like pokemon appears and gives them a harsh glare. "Celebi what are you doin here." I say as the the forest pokemon turns around and tackles me. She begins to fly around me and sing, then hands me a berry. I eat it and recognise it as the berry from when I met her in the forest. The other pokemon look at this and decide to do the same. They all approach Celebi and hold out what they can consider arms and hands. Celebi looks at them for a moment before sighing and handing them each a berry. They eat it happily and then start to dance around. "So you guys were just hungry." I say"Is it time for you to join me." I ask Celebi and she nods and I pull out a cherish Ball. But before I can tap her with it she pulls out a black stone and hands it to me. "The Dark Stone." I say and she nods before tapping the ball and being sucked it. The ball pinged instantly and glowed before being transported to the lab. The Dark Stone lands in my hand and rest there. The other pokemon look at me with recognition and begin to bow. "Hey you don't have to bow." They stop bowing and look at each other. They all nod and the weird flower shaped pokemon in front releases the attack on me and helps me up. "Alright now that I can see you better I can figure out what you are." I say and look at each of them. The first one is a Dewpider and is purple and orange instead of Light green and blue. "You're a shiny Dewpider." I say to him and he nods his head. "Which means probably since birth you were chased away from the others." I look to the others and realise that I have no idea what they are. I sigh in frustration my knowledge of pokemon was not limited to the other six regions but Alola was completely new.

Then and idea comes to mind, I could catch these guys and train them, they look strong and may be able to help me so why not. "You wanna join me. I can promise you that you won't go hungry." I say not that I was trying to deceive them, I really wanted to be a good trainer and a pokemon master and to do that without battle, the three of them looked weak and frail.

They nod and I pull out my pokedex. "Alright let me see who you are." I say as the dex springs to life. "Alright flower you first." I say and a small green and pink pokemon walks forward. On top of its head was a flower bulb and it seemed to move by crawling but was also able to stand. "Fomantis the Sickle Grass Pokemon. A grass type.

Fomantis is nocturnal, and it performs photosynthesis while it sleeps during the day by spreading out its leaves in all directions. Because of the danger of staying in the same location two days in a row, Fomantis begins its search for the next day's spot as soon as the sun sets.

For Fomantis, photosynthesis is not just a source of energy—it is a necessity to achieve the strength and brilliant coloration of its evolved form. Photosynthesis is precious to Fomantis, and it will fiercely attack those who get in the way of that process.

Fomantis excel at long-range attacks like Razor Leaf and Solar Beam. Solar Beam is indeed a powerful move, but since it uses up the energy that the Pokémon has stored through photosynthesis, Fomantis rarely uses it." Dexter says to me as I pull out a pokeball and tap the pokemon who is sucked in. The ball shakes three times then pings. The pokeball then glows white and is sent to the lab.

"Alright Dewpider your next." I say as I pull out my pokedex. "Dewpider, the Water Bubble pokemon. A water/bug type.

It crawls onto the land in search of food. Its water bubble allows it to breathe and protects its soft head.

When it comes across enemies or potential prey, this Pokémon smashes its water-bubble-covered head into them." Dexter chined out the information before I tapped the small pokemon and watched the ball repeat the process that Fomantis did before and watched it glow and return to the lab.

"Alright cutie your last." I say pointing dexter at the pokemon. "Cutiefly, the bee fly pokemon. A bug/Fairy type.

Cutiefly can detect the auras of living things, including people, Pokémon, and plants. They search out flowers by the color and brightness of their auras and then gather their nectar and pollen.

When living creatures are excited, it seems that their auras resemble those of flowers in full bloom. As a result, these Pokémon tend to gather near people or Pokémon feeling particularly happy or sad.

Cutiefly mostly live in the fields and meadows on the outskirts of cities, but they sometimes appear in towns and even inside buildings, drawn in by the emotions of the living beings of the community." Dexter says this information and I tap the pokemon and again the ball pings and sends the pokemon to the lab. I stood back up and started to walk back towards the center once more.

When I got to the center, I hear a girl screaming like she was being attacked from the hotel. Instantly I run over there and locate the room that has the screaming coming from it. "Help someone help." I hear the girl screaming from inside the room. Her voice was scratchy like it was damaged, that screech from earlier probably hurt her more than she wanted. I summoned my aura and smashed the door down.

Inside I see a girl in nothing but a green bra. It sets my rage into overdrive. I look around the room and see that Above her was none other than Brock. He was in pure shock at seeing me standing in the doorway. He looked me in the eye and he became nervous, he knew he was screwed from that moment on. From that look it, didn't take much for me to figure out what had happened. I infused my aura into my fist and punched Brock across the room. He impacted and created a hole in the wall. He slumps down and is silent.

I run over to the girl and scoop her up. She starts to thrash about in my arms but I hold tighter. I run to the center using my jacket to hide the girls body from what Brock did to her. I run up to the Joy and begin to ask for help. "What happened to her?" The nurse asks as I place her on the stretcher. "We need a rape kit done on her as well as jennys here now." I say as I leave the center and head back to the Hotel room.

When I get there Brock is still in the wall and his pokemon are trying to get him out. "So you think you have a chance of getting him out without human help." I say and the pokemon turn around and shake thier heads. "Where are my pokemon your master stole from me." I say throwing Patience behind me a little. They turn to each other and throw me three pokeballs. I then grab Brock and drag him out of the hole. But I don't stop by just dragging him out, I swing him around and pin him to the wall.

I did this so calmly I was surprised that I hadn't ended his life. Maybe Reshiram was right, I was getting better. When the officers arrive they see me pinning Brock to the wall and come over. "Thank you sir, we'll take it from here." She says as I pass him to the officers. They pat me on the back. "Officers I am also pressing charges of grand theft pokemon, and conspiracy to murder." They nodded and walked Brock out.

After all that business was done, I walked back over to the center. As I was walking I realise that I never checked on my girls so I quickly ran back over and tried to find them. I talked to the manager and found out that the kid we saw earlier was known as Gladion and he was staying in room three. I ran to the room, using my aura to move faster.

When I finally found the room I hear Lillie's and a male voice arguing. I open the door and walk in. "So there you three are I was wondering where you went." I say as they all turn to the door. "Ash, where have you been, it doesn't matter we are leaving." Lillie says as she, Lana, and Verity lead me to the door once more and drag me to the center. When we got there. All seemed right with the world for a short time.

I just sigh and walk over to a PC and start to transfer pokemon, sending all of my pokemon to the lab and grabbing six to train. The first one I chose was Eevee, I was going to train her to become a Sylveon, I was always curious about fairy types but never actually caught one. The next one I grabbed was Litten, he would help me with the upcoming battle. He was also close to evolving, I could feel it. The next one I grabbed was Rowlett. He was my first Alolan friend and I felt like he would come in handy. I then chose Dewpider. He may be helpful in the battle as well, with his high agility and protect move. That left me with two spots. "Ash you should grab Vulpix, as an Ice type she may be able to handle stronger moves such as Solar Beam and Solar Blade." Verity says in excitement at seeing the little one again.

She then walked away probably to heal her pokemon. I sigh and select Vulpix as me fifth pokemon and who knows maybe she would actually battle this time. That left me with one more slot so I put the egg there. The others deserve a break from battling and I also needed to work with all my pokemon.

"Excuse me, but are you the one that saved me tonight." I hear behind me and I sigh and retrieve my pokemon. This was going to be an even longer night.

Mallow POV- 20 hours earlier

The pokemon of the jungle have seemed to be more active than usual. The Fomantis and Lurantis has become more active during the day which was very unusual for thier species. The Passimian where training harder than usual and even, going farther to gather food and resources. The Kahuna of the island had called saying that one of the tribes had even gone to the ruins of life and was training against the Tapu.

So today I was sitting in the trees of the Lush Jungle trial cite. Focusing on what the Passimian do daily before the strange behavior starts. As fighting types they were more of a worry to trainers than any of the others. Something that made me worry about the Passimian that had been attacking trial goers was that thier troop had seemed to double over night. Troops of Passimian usually had no more than 10, this troop was always a little bigger than most with 15 but this one had about 30 total since the last visit I had.

I had to figure out why. So I was hiding in the trees monitoring the troop to try and find what has been provoking them to attack. There is no Trial Goers today because of the attacks. The people of Alola where okay with this since kids where usually the ones taking the trial. However there had been rumors that the new batch of trial goers where 16-18 years old. And one was even a legendary trainer from Kanto who went missing for a week.

An hour passed of me watching the troop and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They would travel to the pond, eat mango berries from the trees and bananas. Drink from the pond and even have training battles. But after an hour and a half was when they were alerted to me watching them. My phone went off and drew thier attention to me. I silenced it once but whoever it was called again. This seemed to draw thier attention. "Pass?" one of the simian pokemon who looked like the leader said as they turned onto me. Knowing that I was pretty much screwed I picked up my phone and answered it. "Hello."I say a little pissed off. "Mallow, you need to get home now." My father says on the other end of the phone as the Passimian got really angry and began to charge towards me. "Can't dad. Little busy right now." I yell as I jump to the ground and take off towards the caves of the jungle to try and run into Lurantis or maybe Shinitoc. "I don't care Mallow, you need to get home now and help with the restaurant." My father says then hangs up.

Feed up with what my dad said I run into the cave and find Lurantis sitting on a nest. I sigh in relief and run over to her and tell the sickle pokemon about the Passimian.

The simian pokemon who were following me run into the cave about 10 minutes after me and I give Lurantis a command. "Aright Lurantis use Sweet Scent to calm them down." I called to the sickle pokemon. When she used the attack, a pink powder appear in the air and that calmed the simian pokemon. But I knew this was not a long term solution but it was enough for today.

After that situation was taken care of I left for my family's restaurant. The one area I was under appreciated. I would always be given the weird jobs. You know clean up some kids puke, break up fights at the bar, kick people out and cut them off when they've had to much. I own the restaurant and they act like I don't. It took me six years to build up the money to buy the restaurant. Then a year later my family needed a place to stay and so I let them move in with me above the restaurant. But I made them a deal, they had to work to stay. And I am a nice boss, but I still get treated like a disgruntled employee. I have thought about firing them and kicking them out, but then there is the problem with my parents finding some sob story and telling me they have nowhere to go and that my sister would be out on the streets. That they needed me and that they would miss me but in reality they needed me to be the disgruntled employee/boss and for someone to do the chores because they didn't want to.

When I got there my parents were fighting about something and my little sister was hiding in the corner. I got angry and walked over to her. I picked her up and took her upstairs. She looked at me confused and I take her into my room and call out my Lurantis. "Stay here and play with Luna okay Orchid." I say and she nods to me. She was only five and seeing my parents fight like that could not be good for her mentally. I then turn around and walk back downstairs.

"Ah Mallow you're home." My father said as I was about to take off my shoes. "We need you to go and deliver an order that's due tonight for Steak and Broccoli, we also need you to pick up cleaning supplies, and you also need to do the grocery shopping while you are out." My mother said as her and my dad began to fight again. I just sigh and left the house slamming the door behind me. Now don't get me wrong, I love my parents but like I said before I am being treated like a disgruntled employee. Now some of you are freaking out on me now but I only told you the normal stuff I do for them. There is also the cleaning of thier rooms, I am not even home most of the time. I am either at the cite or training or at Olivia's. She lives in an apartment on the other side of town. And above a jeweler shop.

When I got done delivering the order, it was getting late and so I went to the cite to check on the pokemon and seem if those Passimian where doing okay.

When I got to there I heard a male voice yelling about being trapped in the cave. I walked towards the cave and when I got close, I saw The Passimian all fainted and some even poisoned and see a African male standing over Lurantis as he moved towards her with a pokeball in his hands. "Cry out, you useless pokemon cry out to let that captain know you're in trouble." That's when I had enough and rushed the trainer. However I felt a psychic presence in my mind and then the world went black.

When I came to I was in a hotel room strapped to a bed by some kind of cloth. I tried to move but the restraints were to strong and I only I injured myself more. "I wouldn't move if I was you, those restraints are strong enough to hold a Machamp." I hear the male voice from before say as he steps forward. I tried to speak but no sound came out. I could only squeak. "Yeah figures you would try to talk, don't want that now do we, also I had crobat poison your nervous system, not enough to kill you but enough that your body can't respond very well." The male voice says again as he moves over and starts to remove my clothes. I could feel that the poison had already begun to wear out but how much longer til I could scream. As he removed my pants he also removed my panties in one fluid motion.

He moved towards my southern point and began to caress it. I tried again to scream only for nothing to come out. I kept trying over and over again and until, finally an ear splitting scream resonated. The pain from the scream was to much and I stopped resisting only to hear the sound of wood breaking and a wall cracking.

I feel someone pick me up and so I begin to thrash about trying to get from thier grip, how had they gotten the restraints off and why were they moving me. I hear a zipper zip and feel something cover me up and feel as the person runs towards the center. I become catatonic and passed out.

When I came to, I was in the hospital ward of the pokecenter with officer Jenny's asking me questions and one of them running a rape kit on me. (Not a cop, not speaking from experience just took basic justice in high school.) "Everything is going to be okay." One says as she takes more samples.

After about two hours everything was finally over and I was released. They gave me clothes so I could cover up and I was sent on my way.

I went to the forest and found the Passimians awake and alert. So I left and went to the pokecenter. The boy who had saved me was transferring pokemon and talking to a brunette girl. I walk over and clear my thoughts. "Excuse me but but are you the one that saved me tonight." I ask and he sighs. This was going to be a long night.

Ash POV- Present

"Did you save me tonight." The girl asks in a demanding voice. I was sitting in my change completely focused on her. She was wearing my jacket and seemed to hold it closer to herself for comfort. "Yeah, I saved you." I say as I stand and walk away. What I just saved her from being raped and that's all that came to mind.

I didn't know if she was unstable, or if she was upset with me because she was a strong independent women. (Yeah that's happened before) As I left the center I began to jog. I needed to find a place to train maybe even hatch the egg and see what it is.

As I running down the road, I pass a lake where Raikou is sitting with Suicune and Entei next to him. In front of them is a black stone that Raikou is standing next to and guarding. I walk forward and the three of them rush forward and tackle me. Entei was even licking me. "Hey guys long time no see." I say as I pull out three cherish Balls. "Alright I guess you wanna join me." They all nod and each taps a ball with an appendage. Raikou his tail, Suicune her crown, Entei is paw. The three balls bing and are transferred to the lab. The stone on the other hand began to glow electric and plasma blue. I then felt the heat from the light stone in my bag so I take it out and place it on the ground next to the other stone and they both began to glow in repartition with each other.

There was a moment when nothing happened then the two stones floated out to the center of the lake and fire and lightning began to dance across the stones. Then there was a flash. When the flash died down the two stones and the water from the lake where gone, the pokemon living there having traveled out to the ocean for safety when the two started thier revival.

At the center of this big lake that was now empty was the two legends of truth and ideal. The deep black pokemon stood first letting anything within the area know of his presence by letting off his Teravolt ability. He stood taller and walked over to me as Reshiram did the same as he did. She stood and let of her Turboblaze. I walked forward and met them in the middle of the crater. Pulling out two Cherish Balls I tapped them both on the chest and they were sucked in. "Welcome to the family legendary Pokémon of Truth and Ideals, Reshiram and Zekrom." The two balls flowed white and were transported to the lab.

"You're the Chosen One." I hear someone say behind me as I turn and see Cilan and Iris standing behind. They see me and realize who I am and both instantly go on the defensive. "Listen Ash, we thought it was I the best interest of you so that you no longer had to deal with the heartbreak of lost." They say and I growl. "Give then Back." I say through gritted teeth. They both pull out three pokeballs and place them on the ground. "Take yourselves to the station, turn yourselves in." (I have a personal hatred for Cilan so he may come back later.) they both began to back away took off. I grabbed the pokeballs and they all flowed white and were transferred to the lab. Six more regained. "So you are the missing trainer, the one who's friends abandoned him." I hear the girl from before say as I instantly have a pokeball in my hand. "Hold it there, slick, it's just me the girl you saved earlier." The green haired girl says to me.

"Sorry you just startled me." I say as return the pokeball to my side. "It's fine I snuck up on you." She says as I pulled my hat over my face and walk past her. "Hold on." She says and grabs my shoulder. Then we both collapse to the ground in a white haze.


	9. AN

WELCOME TO THE REVIVAL

So about six months ago, I put a rewrite notice on this story after trying to preform a restart using the worlds logic, however I realized that I was such a moron and am picking up from chapter seven and continuing, I am sorry for those of you that liked the story originally and liked the way it was going, however my story Lost Legends, Found Masters will be different set of events that some of you that liked the way the old story was will probably enjoy, but this story is being revived, and I hope you are ready for it.


End file.
